


Capilla de Amor

by ShioriKaiou



Category: Faberry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es hasta que sientes la vibración en tu mano derecha que tus sentidos comienzan a agudizarse y puedes sentir como un dolor tan penetrante invade tu cuerpo haciendo que respires con dificultad y provocando que te desmayases nuevamente. Faberry con un poco de Brittana/amistad Faberrittana. Después de "On my way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Capilla de amor
> 
> Pareja: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray (con un poco de Faberrittana)
> 
> Rating: T (futuro M, no recomendado para menores de 18 años por contenido explicito)
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, esta historia no sigue estrictamente el canon de la serie ya que el canon es una porquería. La personalidad de los personajes es tomada desde mi punto de vista y puede no acoplarse con la establecida en Glee. Femelash, si no te gusta, que demonios haces aquí.
> 
> A/N: Tenia la idea desde el episodio del accidente, esta idea fue creciendo gracias a tumblr y los muchos fanfics que acompañaron esas agonizantes siete semanas de espera, después del episodio tan mediocre al regresar del hiatus tuve que crear mi propia versión, pero por terminar de ver la temporada y crearme una idea más concreta no fue hasta ahora que terminé este primer capítulo (además me distraje). No sé exactamente cuál es el camino que tomaré pero tengan algo por seguro, será doloroso, pero al final gratificante. ¡Disfrútenlo!

No recuerdas nada, no sabes donde estas ni como llegaste a ese lugar, no puedes sentir nada y todo está oscuro. Piensas que estas en un sueño y que tal vez todavía estás en tu cuarto, en tu cama, esperando a que el reloj despertador suene afirmándote que ya es hora de comenzar otro día. No sabes ni que día es, y te frustra tanto sentirte desorientada. No es hasta que sientes la vibración en tu mano derecha que tus sentidos comienzan a agudizarse y puedes sentir como un dolor tan penetrante invade tu cuerpo haciendo que respires con dificultad y provocando que te desmayases nuevamente. Pero no sin antes escuchar a lo lejos un sonido muy parecido a ambulancias. Aun sosteniendo tu celular en la mano no pudiste ver el mensaje que te había llegado. Era de Rachel  _"Esta bien, pero apresúrate"._

Capilla de amor

Capítulo I

Por Shiori Kaiou

Rachel se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de un lado a otro ansiosamente, ya habían pasado veinte minutos después de que recibió el mensaje de Quinn el cual decía que estaba en camino. Finn se había desesperado ya y no parecía muy contento de que Rachel se reusara una y otra vez a casarse sin que Quinn estuviera allí. Perdieron su turno y Finn tuvo que implorarle al notario que les permitieran hacer la boda a otra hora, pero este solo les permitió atrasar el compromiso por media hora mientras se encargaba de otra pareja.

"Rachel, creo que ya hemos esperado suficiente tiempo a Quinn, es probable que esté atorada en el tráfico o algo" dijo Finn ya muy malhumorado. Claro, trafico en Lima, Ohio. A veces Rachel no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su prometido.

"No Finn, tenemos que esperarla. Tienes que comprender que es muy importante para mí que Quinn esté presente en un día tan importante." Dijo Rachel, revisando nuevamente su teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida de Quinn, pero no tenía nada. El mismo mensaje de siempre la agobiaba cada vez que miraba su teléfono, el sentimiento que había tenido durante toda la semana, que al principio pensó era por su aplicación a NYADA no se había desvanecido al recibir la carta. Más bien se había intensificado, provocando más ansiedad en su interior.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Finn con un tono de sospecha. Tras de ellos sentada de lo más tranquila, o lo aparentaba, estaba Santana, observándolos meticulosamente, poniendo atención a cada palabra que decían.

Para Rachel esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿Por qué esperar a Quinn?, realmente no tenía la menor idea del por qué, o tal vez no quería aceptarla. Simplemente sentía que era muy importante sentir su presencia en un momento tan importante en su vida. Sentía que todo su pasado con Quinn, todas las peleas, todos los musicales, todos los momentos en los que parecían amigas, todos esos momentos en los cuales simplemente disfrutaba cuando Quinn reía por alguna tontería que dijera eran demasiado importantes para no tener a Quinn en su boda.

"Porque al fin llegamos a ser amigas y aceptó venir a nuestra boda, no quiero faltar a eso casándome cuando solo ella hace falta" dijo sin más ni más pero Finn solo frunció el seño y gruño en reproche, haciendo ese su puchero aniñado que a veces irritaba a Rachel. Santana simplemente frunció el seño en curiosidad. El comportamiento de Berry le parecía extraño, y realmente no tan extraño a la vez, desde hacía tiempo sentía la vibración extraña proveniente de Rachel y Quinn pero con Rachel le eran deflactadas por su obsesión con Finn. No hacía mucho Quinn le había confesado, la noche después de ir a probarse los vestidos de dama, cuando llego llorando a su casa, que amaba a Rachel, y que no tenía oportunidad con ella ya que Rachel estaba muy decidida a casarse con el inepto de Finn. Ella le había dicho a Quinn que no perdiera las esperanzas y que siguiera luchando ya que muchas cosas pueden cambiar durante el transcurso de los años. Miró de reojo a Brittany, quien estaba hablando con Kurt y sonrió. Definitivamente el tiempo si cambia a las personas.

Pero no era el momento de perderse en la belleza de su novia, quien se miraba eternamente adorable con ese vestido de dama. Era el momento de analizar el extraño comportamiento de Berry, quien después de hablar con Finn, tomó su teléfono para llamar a Quinn, pero parecía que esta no contestaba. Santana suspiró algo angustiada, no le parecía normal que su mejor amiga estuviera tardando tanto. Sabía que ella estaba empeñada en detener esa boda. Por esa razón la parecía extremadamente extraño que su amiga se tardara tanto.

Esperaron cinco minutos más cuando el teléfono de Rachel sonó, contestándolo apresuradamente dijo con un tono de alivio pero enfadada a la vez "Quinn, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has llegado?" pero en ese segundo se quedo paralizada. Santana observo alarmada como Rachel perdió todo su color y estaba a punto de desplomarse. Actuando rápido corrió hacia ella y la atrapó justo a tiempo.

"¿Qué demonios pasa, Berry?" pregunto muy alterada pero tratando de mantener la calma ya que todos los demás estaban alterados al ver lo que había pasado. Rachel la vio fijamente sin poder pronunciar palabra, su mirada le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"¡Brittany vamos!" dijo sin tener que decirle más, ya que Brittany también lo había comprendido y tomando las llaves del auto de Santana corrió hacia ellas. "Berry, nos vamos" dijo sosteniendo en pie a Rachel quien no dudo un segundo en salir del lugar con ellas lo más pronto posible, Brittany había tomado el teléfono de Rachel y estaba hablando con la persona que había llamado. Era un paramédico quien le dijo que Quinn había estado en un accidente y que la estaban trasladando al hospital central de Lima. Su estado no era muy prometedor. Brittany dijo que se comunicaría con los padres de Quinn. Antes de salir Santana les dijo a los demás. "Quinn tuvo un accidente"

Pero no esperaron a ver las reacciones de los demás ya que salieron del ayuntamiento rápidamente, para este momento Rachel era un mar de lágrimas, repetía como un mantra que era su culpa por haber tratado de apresurarla. La histeria de Rachel estaba poniendo de mal humor a Santana, así que antes de entrar al auto se detuvo y le dio una cachetada.

"¡Berry cálmate! Este no es el momento de estarse echando la culpa, Quinn nos necesita, solo cálmate quieres" Rachel asintió aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Brittany abrió rápidamente el carro y partieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el hospital central de Lima. "Fabray, más te vale que no te mueras o me las pagaras caro" dijo para sí Santana, mordiéndose el labio mientras conducía a toda prisa.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital gracias la habilidosa manera de conducir de Santana, si es que se le podía llamar así a pasarse todos los semáforos casi en rojo, tampoco era tan tonta. En cuanto estacionaron Rachel salió corriendo del auto hacia la entrada del hospital. Varias personas se sorprendieron el verla entrar por su vestido pero ella no les prestó atención, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se encontraba una enfermera "Quinn Fabray, necesito saber donde está Quinn Fabray, una chica, rubia, vestido rosado que estuvo en un accidente." La enfermera trato de tranquilizarla, en su desesperación por saber sobre Quinn había tomado a la enfermera por el uniforme.

"Tranquila señorita, una chica acaba de llegar y está en emergencias, en seguida preguntare por su estado, pero según tengo entendido están por operarla. Sus heridas son graves, el camión choco del lado del conductor. Puede esperar en la salita, enseguida regresaré" dijo la enfermera dulcemente, pero Rachel no parecía tranquilizarse con su tono, en ese momento entraron Santana y Brittany quienes la tomaron de los brazos y agradecieron a la enfermera después de que esta les repitió la información que le dio a Rachel.

"Vamos Berry, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, simplemente esperar, ya escuchaste a la enfermera, están por operarla" Rachel asintió distraída, su mirada parecía desorientada así que las dos chicas la llevaron a las bancas y se sentaron una a cada lado de Rachel. Brittany la abrazo fuerte mientras Rachel lloraba desconsoladamente. Santana suspiro cortadamente, Brittany extendió su mano y acaricio su rostro, con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, Santana era fuerte, o más bien testaruda y nunca lloraba. Pero en ese momento con Brittany y Rachel, en la sala del hospital esperando por saber si su mejor amiga sobreviviría, no pudo más que derramar un par de lágrimas. Brittany acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso.

"Todo estará bien" susurró, Santana asintió. Dejando que el positivismo que siempre formaba parte de Brittany la tranquilizara.

Pocos minutos después de que ellas llegaran entró desesperada la madre de Quinn, Judy Fabray, quien al verlas se acerco corriendo hacia ellas, su rostro estaba enrojecido por tratar de contener las lágrimas, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba angustia. Era la primera vez que Santana o Brittany la miraban tan preocupada.

"Santana, Brittany, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta mi hija?" pregunto, con un tono cortado. Santana suspiro para tratar de despejar su garganta.

"Un camión se estrello contra el carro de Quinn mientras esta estaba en camino a la boda de Rachel, no sabemos cómo se encuentra todavía, según una enfermera están por operarla, o deben estar operándola, dijo que regresaría pronto" Judy suspiro agobiada y se sentó junto a Santana. Su postura era incomoda, ya que con anterioridad había tenido discusiones con esta chica. Rachel observaba a Judy detenidamente, sin dejar de llorar, esta se dio cuenta de la mirada de Rachel y asintió sutilmente. Rachel simplemente empezó a llorar con mayor fuerza.

En ese momento llego la enfermera de antes, notando la presencia de un adulto con las chicas asumió que era la madre y asintió cordialmente pero sin perder la seriedad de su rostro. "Se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, enseguida vendrá un doctor para explicarles la situación más detalladamente, pero estos minutos son vitales" dijo la enfermera. Rachel abrazó fuertemente a Brittany, su llanto era agobiante y repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Quinn. Judy comenzó a rezar, Santana simplemente no sabía qué hacer, su mejor amiga se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, no se atrevía a pensar en cómo sería la vida sin Quinn. Brittany tomo su mano, atrajo su cuerpo al de ellas y la abrazo, manteniendo a Rachel en medio de las dos. Santana abrazo con fuerza a las dos chicas, susurrándole a Rachel junto con Brittany que Quinn era fuerte y testaruda, por esa razón no se dejaría vencer por nada. Pero también lo decían para convencerse la una a la otra que Quinn sobreviviría.

El tiempo de espera les pareció eterno, no mucho después de que llegara Judy empezaron a aparecer los demás chicos junto con los padres de los novios. Leroy y Hiram acudieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba Rachel, quien al verlos se abalanzo a ellos sollozando profundamente. Burt se acerco a la madre de Quinn preguntándole que era lo que había sucedido. Santana y Brittany se unieron a sus compañeros quienes al igual que ellas se miraban profundamente agobiados, estas le contaron la situación de Quinn. Finn se encontraba extrañamente callado, su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Rachel llorar en los brazos de sus padres.

Pasaron treinta minutos más, Rachel ya se había calmado un poco pero no se acercó al grupo, se quedo sentada al lado de Judy, quien no parecía querer hablar con nadie más, las dos estaban a la expectativa. En ese momento salió un doctor de la sala de emergencias, al ver al grupo en la sala de espera se acerco a ellos.

"Amigos y Familia de la señorita Fabray, ¿No es así?" preguntó el doctor. De inmediato se levantaron Judy y Rachel.

"Soy su madre" dijo Judy, con un tono desesperado pero suave.

"Señora Fabray, su hija se encontraba en estado delicado. Seré breve con los tecnicismos de la situación, sufrió fracturas de las costillas, las cuales perforaron un pulmón, una contusión severa en el cráneo pero pudimos manejarlas, aunque hay una posibilidad que la señorita Fabray se encuentre en un coma temporal. Fracturas en las extremidades del lado izquierdo y en la columna la cual no sabemos cuál será el resultado de la operación ya que se fracturó varios discos. Es probable una parálisis de la cintura para abajo. Pero por ahora no nos preocuparemos de eso, hasta que salga del coma. En este momento la están llevando a su habitación pero recomiendo que solo pase a verla su madre, ya que se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, también será por pocos minutos" dijo el doctor pero a esto Rachel protesto.

"Por favor doctor, déjeme entrar a verla, le prometo que no me tomará más de dos minutos, por favor, necesito verla" dijo Rachel desesperadamente. Sus padres y el doctor iba a protestar pero Judy habló primero.

"La señorita Berry entrará conmigo, si no es mucho problema" el doctor suspiro al ver la mirada desesperada de Rachel. "Está bien pero eso limita más el tiempo, tienen tres minutos, no más" Rachel y Judy asintieron, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se encontraba el cuarto de Quinn. Mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto Rachel vio a Judy y dijo en un susurro.

 

"Gracias Señora Fabray" Judy negó con la cabeza. "Llámame Judy, no es nada, tu eres esa chica que ella no deja de mencionar en casa." Rachel bajó la mirada ruborizándose un poco por lo que dijo Judy, no sabía que Quinn hablaba sobre ella con su madre. "Supongo que debes estar sintiendo que esto es tu culpa, pero no lo es, fue un accidente pequeña, puedo ver como la culpa te carcome por dentro, es lo menos que puedo hacer para que dejes de culparte." Rachel asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, porque ella creía que Judy debía odiarla por lo que le pasó a Quinn.

Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación, ambas se detuvieron sorprendidas por las maquinas que estaban monitoreando el estado vital de Quinn, quien estaba cubierta con vendajes que casi le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Judy empezó a llorar y se movilizo rápidamente al lado de Quinn, tomando la mano de Quinn que no tenía muchos aparatos conectados. Rachel se quedo en la puerta, sin poder mover ningún musculo al ver a Quinn. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue perdiendo las fuerzas y se desplomo donde se encontraba, de rodillas, las lagrimas no tardaron en regresar y trato lo más posible de no gritar mientras sollozaba tapando su boca con ambas manos. Judy corrió a su lado, abrazandola con fuerza, susurrándole que Quinn estaría bien, que estaba viva y que no era su culpa.

* * *

Todo te parece extraño, desde la sensación de libertad, hasta la luz brillante que te enceguece frente a ti, te parece tan atrayente que comienzas a flotar hacia ella, todo parece más tranquilo del otro lado de la luz, pero a mitad de camino escuchas una voz, te detienes para tratar de localizar su procedencia pero simplemente se escucha lejana, tratas de comprender lo que dice pero al poco tiempo te das cuenta que no está pronunciando palabra sino que esta sollozando tan desconsoladamente rompiendo tu corazón.

Te invade una sensación tan fuerte de angustia y deseo de tranquilizar esa dulce voz que ahora no deja de repetir un nombre. Percibes que a lo lejos, en dirección contraria a la luz tranquilizadora aparece otra luz, aun más brillante pero esta te hace sentir miedo, angustia, dolor, pero a la vez te llena con tanta calidez que sientes que tu interior va a explotar.

Descubres que es de ese lugar de donde proviene tan dulce pero quebrantada voz, quien sigue exclamando un nombre de una manera que atrae tu alma con mayor fuerza que la otra luz, no lo piensas mucho y cambias tu dirección, flotando hacia esa luz, aunque sabes no es donde puedas encontrar paz, es donde debes estar, es a donde perteneces.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Vamos Rachel, si sigues llorando Quinn se sentirá muy triste, está en coma pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda escucharte." le decía Judy para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ya había pasado un minuto en el cual Rachel no podía dejar de llorar al ver como se encontraba Quinn, en esa cama, llena de aparatos que la mantenían con vida. Asintió y respiro profundamente.

"Ven, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, vamos a ver a Quinn, vamos a decirle lo importante que es para nosotras, vamos a decirle lo mucho que queremos que regrese a nosotras, que estamos a su lado, que nunca más nos apartaremos de su lado, que estamos con ella en todo momento, que no importa lo que deparé el futuro estamos muy agradecidas de que aun este con nosotras." Rachel asintió, aunque sabía que las palabras de Judy tenían un significado más profundo para ella.

Rachel no era la única que se culpaba en ese momento. Judy resentía cada momento en el que le había fallado a Quinn como madre. Comprendía que en momentos como estos cuando casi pierdes a una persona tan importante, lo único que puedes pensar es en todas las cosas en las que fallaste con esa persona, en todos los momentos en los cuales querías decir ´Te Quiero´ pero no lo hiciste.

Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro Rachel se puso de pie junto con Judy y se acercaron a Quinn, pero cada vez que daba un paso más cerca de ella sentía como si colocaran un peso sobre ella el cual le cortaba la respiración. Judy volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn mientras Rachel estaba parada a su lado, Judy comenzó a hablarle a Quinn, diciéndole todo lo que le había dicho a Rachel y muchas otras cosas más, pero Rachel no le estaba prestando atención, simplemente observaba el rostro de Quinn, una parte estaba cubierto por vendas mientras que otras partes simplemente estaban cubiertas de heridas que fueron tratadas por los doctores pero no cubiertas ya que no parecían tan graves, aunque marcaban el bello rostro de Quinn.

Rachel no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro por enésima vez. Quinn se encontraba en esa cama por culpa suya, si no hubiera apresurado a Quinn de esa manera, si tan solo no la hubiera convencido de ir a su boda, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Quinn cuando le dijo que no se casara con Finn, ella no se encontraría postrada en esa cama, sin saber si despertará y si lo hace sin saber si podrá caminar o que otras dificultades pueda tener.

La voz de Judy la saco de ese tren de culpa en el que estaba, "Y Rachel esta aquí, junto a mí, quería verte a toda costa que no tuve más remedio que traerla con migo," dijo Judy dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel. Tomándola por sorpresa al sostener su mano y la colocarla encima de la mano de Quinn.

"¿Puedes sentirla? Esta pequeña está muy preocupada por ti, hija. Ella al igual que todos tus amigos en la sala de espera están deseando que te encuentres bien, están felices de que estés con nosotros, es por eso que tienes que salir del coma para que puedan hablarte y decirte personalmente lo felices que están por tenerte aquí." Rachel no dijo nada mientras su mano sentía como la mano de Quinn estaba helada, pero era probable que fuese causado por el suero que le era suministrado en esa mano. Rachel se dio cuenta del tono de voz de Judy, era como si estuviera hablándole a una pequeña niña, realmente no sabía cómo se encontraba la relación de Quinn con su madre después de todo lo que sucedió con Beth. Debía ser muy duro para Judy pensar que estuvo a punto de perder a su hija por segunda vez.

"Ya nos tenemos que ir," dijo Judy, observando detenidamente a Rachel quien no había apartado la mirada de sus manos. Rachel solo asintió sin moverse. Judy apretó su mano. "Te esperaré afuera para que puedas hablar con Quinn, pero no te tardes mucho. Ya vendrá alguna enfermera a decirnos que es hora." Rachel asintió mientras Judy se levantaba de la silla apretando su mano nuevamente. Rachel observo a Judy salir de la habitación hasta cerrar la puerta tras de ella, nunca soltando la mano de Quinn. En cuanto Judy estuvo fuera Rachel se desplomo en la silla que había utilizado Judy y empezó a llorar, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Quinn mientras sostenía su mano lo más fuerte que pudiese sin lastimarla.

"Quinn, lo siento muchísimo… por mi culpa…" sollozó. Respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse dijo "Tienes que despertar Quinn, no importa lo que pase luego, aquí estaré, para ayudarte y así compensar el daño que te ocasioné, pero más que todo, quiero estar aquí por ti, porque tú siempre has tratado de ayudarme y darme consejos aun cuando no te escucho… tienes que despertar Quinn, porque yo…" susurró esto último sin terminar lo que iba a decir. En realidad no sabía lo que quería decir, no tenía la menor idea de lo que sentía ya que todas sus emociones se encontraban en un tornado que no se había detenido aun.

Escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo así que asumió que ya estaría en camino la enfermera. Se puso de pie, colocando la mano de Quinn, cuidadosamente, sobre la cama. En un acto espontaneo acerco su rostro al de Quinn, colocando un beso tan ligero, el mínimo roce de sus labios con en el rostro herido de Quinn, antes de salir de la habitación. Lo que no notó fue como un par de dedos de la mano de Quinn se movieron, cuando ella salió de la habitación.

 

 

* * *

Cuando salió, Judy la estaba esperando junto a una enfermera, las tres regresaron a donde se encontraban los chicos y los demás padres. En cuanto llegaron a la sala de espera, Leroy y Hiram envolvieron a su hija en un abrazo mientras les contaba cómo se encontraba Quinn con una voz quebrada, los Hummel se acercaron a Judy para preguntarle cómo se encontraba su hija. Todos los chicos del coro se encontraban en un grupo no lejos de ellos.

Tina y Mike se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos, Mike tenía abrazada a Tina quien no parecía dejar de llorar. Sam, Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine estaban hablando entre ellos, de vez en cuando Artie, Sugar y Rory se unían a la conversación, para tratar de distraer a Sugar, ambos parecían haber dejado sus diferencias a un lado con respecto a Sugar para hacerla sentir mejor, ya que como Tina no había dejado de llorar.

Puck y Finn se encontraban al lado de Mike y Tina, ambos con expresiones serias pero Finn estaba observando a Rachel mientras que Puck parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Brittany y Santana estaban al lado de Puck, Brittany recostada en la pared, Santana recostada sobre ella, mientras Brittany le masajeaba los hombros tratando de calmar la tensión en la que se encontraba, tuvo que detenerla en cuando vieron salir a Rachel de cuidados intensivos antes de que le exigiera a gritos que les dijera como se encontraba Quinn.

Unos minutos después de que Rachel hablara con sus padres, se acerco a sus compañeros. Kurt y Mercedes la abrazaron con fuerza al ver que las lagrimas amenazaban con escapársele, pero Rachel respiro profundamente, todos sus compañeros se colocaron a su alrededor, sus rostros mostraban preocupación, pero decidió hablar rápido ya que Santana estaba a segundo de amenazarla por la información, aun cuando Brittany la tenia abrazada para detenerla.

"Está muy mal…" dijo suprimiendo un sollozo "…pero según los monitores a su alrededor parece que está estable," bajó la mirada para poder concentrarse en las palabras y no en las imágenes de Quinn en esa cama "aun así… parece que tomará algo de tiempo en despertar del coma." Tina, Sugar y Mercedes no pudieron contener sus lagrimas, todo el grupo parecía estar a punto de llorar, parte era por alivio ya que aunque Quinn se encontraba mal, estaba estable y eso era un buena señal, aun con la amenaza de que nunca despertará, saber que hay esperanza de un resultado mejor alivia el alma.

"¿Cuándo podremos verla?" pregunto Santana, todos los del grupo asintieron. Rachel levanto la mirada, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos, su corazón se lleno de alegría al saber que cada una de esas personas formaba parte de la vida de Quinn, Quinn nunca estaría sola, ellos eran su familia. Al observar a sus compañeros pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de Finn, le pareció extraña, ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Pero decidió ignorarla por el momento. "La enfermera dijo que necesitaban un día para realizarle exámenes, y que en cuanto finalizaran podríamos visitarla más seguido pero en grupos pequeños." Después de decir esto que crearon pequeñas conversaciones entre los chicos, planeando los turnos en los cuales visitarían a Quinn, preguntandose si estaría permitido que invadieran el cuarto de cuidados intensivos con flores.

Brittany y Santana se acercaron a ella, Brittany le abrazo fuertemente, sonriéndole de esa manera característica que hacía pensar que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Rachel debía admitir que eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, para tratar de bloquear la imagen de Quinn de su mente antes de que empezara a llorar. Estaba agradecida de que las primeras que le hablaran fueran ellas ya que cuando vio que Finn se acercaba a ella, sintió pánico por alguna extraña razón. "¿Como esta Quinn? No tienes que suavizar el golpe con migo Berry, puedo manejarlo, además se que necesitas hablar sobre eso." El labio inferior de Rachel comenzó a temblar mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Brittany le abrazo con fuerza, separándose del grupo para que pudieran hablar en privado, Finn las observaba detenidamente frunciendo el seño, pero en cuanto Santana le dirigió una mirada amenazante dejo de hacerlo y se unió al resto de los chicos.

"Su cuerpo está cubierto de vendajes, y donde no está cubierta se puede observar el daño que recibió por el impacto aunque parece no ser tan serio como las fracturas que sufrió internamente, está conectada a una infinidad de maquinas que mantienen un monitoreo de su estado y otras que la mantienen con vida, el verla allí, inmóvil, rodeada de esas maquinas y tan mal herida… Santana, no me cabe duda de que es mi culpa, es por mi culpa el que Quinn se encuentre así" dijo lo último en una voz tan débil que fue casi imposible que la escucharan si no estaban tan cerca. Santana suspiró mientras Brittany apretaba con fuerza hacia si a Rachel, tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía, que no era su culpa.

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel, Santana dijo "No es tu culpa Berry, fue culpa de ese desgraciado conductor que iba a exceso de velocidad, Quinn tal vez pudo estar viendo su celular mientras conducía, pero eso no fue el único factor por el cual sucedió el accidente, el tipo estaba ebrio Rachel, a cualquiera le hubiera ocurrido independientemente de lo que estuviera haciendo. No te culpes por algo que nadie podía predecir." Rachel estaba sorprendida del tono de Santana, nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerla le había tratado de una manera cordial ni hecho sentir bien consigo misma, pero en este momento Santana la estaba tratando de convencer que no era su culpa, con tanta tranquilidad y seguridad que la dejo sin habla. Brittany estaba sonriéndole dulcemente a Santana, con una mirada llena de orgullo hacia ella. "Pero si tan solo la hubiera escuchado desde el principio…" susurró Rachel. Santana dio un pequeño apretón a su hombro.

"Créeme que eso no es algo que influenciara su accidente, pero sus acciones por otro lado..." Rachel parpadeo confundida, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando los padres se acercaron a ellos. "Muchas gracias por estar aquí en un momento en el que Quinn los necesita, no saben lo mucho que me alegra que mi hija tenga un grupo de amigos tan leal como ustedes. Pero creo que es tiempo que ustedes pequeños vayan a casa, no podemos hacer más que esperar a que recupere la conciencia, vayan a casa, descansen, han tenido un día muy largo." Dijo Judy a los chicos, todos parecían apenados, era la primera vez que Judy Fabray los reconocía, en especial les dirigía la palabra en tan dulce y agradecido tono.

"Leroy y yo los llevaremos a sus casas para que puedan cambiarse de ropa y descansar, la señora Fabray se va a quedar aquí por si tiene alguna noticia sobre Quinn y ya le dimos nuestros números para que se comunique con nosotros" dijo Burt, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo quien asintió, era su deber como informante si se presentaba alguna noticia. "Yo me quiero quedar" dijo Rachel, separándose de Brittany y Santana, acercándose a sus padres, quienes fruncieron el seño. "Rae, no es posible que te quedes, estoy seguro que la señora Fabray nos informará lo más pronto posible si Quinn despierta, o cualquier otra cosa que pase." Dijo Leroy, pero Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"No papi, por favor, papá, dejen que me quede, les prometo que mañana regresaré a casa, pero hoy me quiero quedar, necesito quedarme, es solo una noche, ¿Por favor?" Leroy y Hiram se miraron por unos segundos, no muy convencidos, Rachel los observo fijamente, implorándoles con los ojos que la dejaran quedarse. Ambos suspiraron, "Solo si la señora Fabray no tiene problemas con que te quedes." Judy le dirigió una sonrisa a Rachel y asintió para decir que no tenía ningún problema. Pero no solo Rachel se quedó en el hospital, Puck se ofreció también, preguntándole tímidamente a Judy, algo inusual en él a menos que estuviera muy nervioso, si podría hablar con ella. Después de lo que sucedió con Beth no había hablado con ninguno de los padres de Quinn. Y se arrepentía de no haberse disculpado por lo que le hizo a Quinn. Santana y Brittany prometieron acompañar a los padres Berry a casa para poder traerle un cambio de ropa a Rachel, a regañadientes por parte de Santana, Brittany ofreció pasar por casa de Puck y pedirle un cambio de ropa a su madre.

 

 

* * *

Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo, Finn se acerco a Rachel. "Hey, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?" un sentimiento de extraño se posó dentro de Rachel, aun así asintió ya que le pareció que era lo correcto después de prácticamente ignorar a su prometido todo el día. Especialmente el día en que se iban a casar.

Se movieron a una parte más privada del hospital, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Finn le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. "¿Por qué te quieres quedar en el hospital?" preguntó. Rachel se sintió confundida. "Porque de alguna manera yo tengo la culpa de que este allí, aunque Santana diga lo contrario, es por mi culpa que está allí, postrada en una cama, inconsciente y sin saber que le depara el futuro. ¿No lo comprendes Finn? Quinn estaba de camino a nuestra boda, una boda de la cual ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero por una extraña razón termino apoyándome después de todo, y estaba en camino a nuestra boda, Finn, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensarla, es mi amiga Finn, tengo que estar a su lado" Finn pareció enfadarse un poco con esto.

"Rachel, todos somos amigos de Quinn, pero este comportamiento es extraño, entiendo porque Puck se quiere quedar, ella es la madre de su hija, y de alguna manera tienen una conexión que en realidad no entiendo, ni siquiera Santana y Brittany que son sus amigas desde hace mucho se van a quedar, ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte?, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que haremos ahora, cuando vamos a reanudar la boda, me imagino que por lo que le sucedió a Quinn no será mañana pero por lo menos seria dentro de una semana, es lo más lógico." Rachel miró a Finn como si estuviera loco.

"Finn, en primera lugar Santana y Brittany van a regresar y es probable que se queden con nosotros, como tú lo has dicho, son amigas de Quinn desde hace mucho, en segundo lugar como puedes pensar que la boda se reanudará tan pronto. Quinn está en el hospital y quien sabe cuánto tardará en recuperarse, no podemos pensar en casarnos cuando una de nuestras amigas se encuentra en tal estado, eso es egoísta." El rostro de Finn empezó a enrojecerse, Rachel empezó a sentir miedo.

"Sabes que creo que es lo que está pasando aquí, que encontraste tu salida, desde el principio no querías darme tu respuesta, proclamando que era muy pronto y que necesitabas pensarlo, y cuando aceptaste pensé que lo decías en serio, que habías aceptado porque eso era lo que querías, pero en cuanto Quinn estuvo en desacuerdo te vi dudar, y esa obsesión que tenias por esperar a Quinn para podernos casar, y ahora que Quinn está en el hospital no quieres casarte porque ella está en esa cama. Si, fue muy trágico lo que le sucedió, pero no vamos a detener nuestras vidas por Quinn, yo me quiero casar contigo Rachel, y mientras antes mejor, mañana si es posible." Rachel lo observo incrédula por las palabras que el agraviado de Finn expulsaba de su boca. Como era posible que él estuviera hablando de esto y reclamándole en estos momentos. Aunque muy dentro sabía que Finn tenía algo de razón, pero este no era el momento para tener esa conversación.

"No Finn, Quinn me necesita y no voy a ser egoísta casándome contigo mientras ella está en ese estado." Esto estalló a Finn quien comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar pateando la pared del hospital, se acerco a Rachel de una manera amenazante y le gritó "¡¿Cuál es tu problema con Quinn, porque ella es más importante que tu prometido!?, ¡Vamos, contesta!" Pero antes de que Finn pudiera ponerle una mano encima a Rachel un puño conectó con su rostro. "Maldición, no solo idiota sino que también cabeza dura" dijo Santana mientras sostenía su mano, Brittany se coloco frente a una agitada Rachel para proveerle un escudo. Mientras Puck, quien estaba tras de ellas se movió rápidamente para apartar a Finn. "¡Maldición Santana, ¿qué te pasa?" dijo Finn sosteniéndose la nariz, mientras le sangraba.

"Tu dime, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice estoy segura de que le hubieras lastimado a Rachel, y eso, pedazo de inepto, no te lo permito" Finn estuvo a punto de atacar a Santana pero Puck lo detuvo con fuerza. "Vamos hombre, ¿Qué te pasa? Es una chica, y aunque te pegó, era para detenerte, amigo estuviste a punto de hacerle daño a Rachel, ¿Cuál es tú problema? Sé que este fue un día agitado pero sea lo que sea por lo que estaban discutiendo, este no es el lugar ni la actitud" Finn suspiró agitadamente, miró a Rachel antes de separarse de Puck quien lo tenía bien sostenido, limpiándose la sangre del rostro se marchó a la entrada del hospital para irse con sus padres. Si le preguntaban que le paso, él solo respondió que se había tropezado y que no era nada. Después de todo su orgullo no le permitía admitir que una chica le había hecho tal daño.

"Gracias…" susurró Rachel quien estaba aferrada a Brittany sin querer soltarla. Santana y Puck se acercaron a ellas, Puck colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó en señal de apoyo. "No hay problema Rach, no sé qué le pasa a Finn pero te aseguro que en cuanto se le bajen los humos se arrepentirá de la manera en que actuó." Rachel le sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Puck volvió a apretar su hombro y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

"Gracias Santana… Brittany" dijo separándose de Brittany, ya más tranquila. Santana y Brittany compartieron una mirada, esas miradas en las que se comunican miles de cosas. Ambas asintieron y pensaron que no era el momento para alterar a Rachel más de lo que estaba con preguntas que podrían hacerse en el futuro. Amabas llevaron a Rachel a la sala de espera, aunque primero hicieron una escala con una de las enfermeras para que atendiera la mano de Santana. "Ese inepto sí que tiene la cabeza dura" Brittany y Rachel sonrieron.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Al final de la noche Santana terminó con dos dedos enyesados y Brittany quedo con la tarea de conducir, Rachel se disculpó con ella muchas veces, pero Santana simplemente le sonrió pícaramente y apunto con su mano sana hacia la entrada del hospital donde Finn y Burt se dirigieron rápidamente a donde las enfermeras para que se encargaran de la nariz fracturada de Finn. Este no les dirigió ni una mirada mientras salía del hospital con su padrastro ya con la nariz inmovilizada. Burt se despidió de ellos nuevamente antes de salir tras Finn. Si Judy o Burt hicieron alguna conexión sobre la herida de Finn y la de Santana no hicieron ningún comentario.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír con ellas, aunque Finn fuera su prometido, su actitud realmente la asustó, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo se había comportado de una manera agresiva con ella. No es que no supiera que Finn no era un muchacho perfecto, sabia de sus estallidos agresivos desde que supo que la bebe de Quinn no era su hija, pero nunca había sentido ese estallido dirigido hacia ella. Y aunque sabía que Finn tenía todo el derecho de cuestionar sus acciones eso no significaba que ella tuviera respuesta, sus emociones aun estaban en ese torbellino que comenzó desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aun así estaba muy agradecida con Santana, Brittany y Puck, quienes detuvieron lo que pudo haber terminado muy mal.

"Hey Berry, mira, pasaremos a la casa de Britts para cambiarnos de ropa, luego pasaremos a la tuya para que tus padres nos den tu cambio de ropa, por desgracia tenemos que pasar a la casa de Puckerman pero cuando regresemos no vamos a regresar a casa, nos quedaremos con ustedes." Dijo Santana mientras de daba las llaves de su auto a Brittany quien beso dulcemente su mano enyesada.

"Si, me imaginé que regresarían para quedarse, le diré a Puck y a la señora Fabray. Muchas gracias Santana, por todo" dijo tímidamente Rachel. Santana negó con la cabeza "Sin Quinn no somos ´The Unholy Trinity´, lo hice por ella más que por ti, no podía dejar que ese cabeza hueca te hiciera daño. Si dejo que algo te pase, se que Quinn me mataría en cuanto recobrara la conciencia" dijo casi en un susurro, Rachel no sabía que pensar con lo último que dijo y solo asintió.

Brittany se despidió de Rachel con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Santana se dirigió al auto. Rachel suspiro y jaló su vestido incómodamente, en su afán de encontrar el vestido más bonito no tomó en cuenta la comodidad, algo que no era muy característico en ella, últimamente nada de lo que hacía era característico de su persona. Todas esas inseguridades y dudas la distraían de su rutina habitual de analizar todo a detalle, era como si una gran nube de niebla gris tapara su visibilidad más allá de su nariz.

Se sentó a unas cuantas sillas lejos de Puck y Judy ya que parecían estar sumergidos en una conversación bastante importante, Puck parecía estarse disculpando con Judy por todo lo que había hecho pasar a Quinn al aprovecharse de ella de esa manera, Judy lo escuchaba detenidamente con una mirada pensativa. Rachel no quería entrometerse en esa conversación, que en el pasado le hubiera encantado escuchar ya que siempre le gustaba estar en todo, pero en estos momentos, cuando Quinn estaba en ese cuarto rodeada de aparatos, con la madre de Quinn a pocos asientos de ella y con Puck quien tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento tan profunda como el arrepentimiento que ella sentía, lo único que Rachel quería más que nada era estar en ese cuarto, sosteniendo la mano de Quinn mientras le pedía a todos los dioses que se recuperará.

* * *

Era una sensación extraña la que recorría tu cuerpo cada vez que te acercabas más al final de esa luz, entre cálida y extremadamente fría. Como si te bañaran con una regadera que perdía presión y luego la recuperaba. No muy lejos ya del final empiezas a escuchar voces, pero esta vez son diferentes, esta vez las voces no lloran desesperadamente, más bien están llenas de odio y dolor, insulto tras insulto invaden tus sentidos, cada insulto es como sentir que atraviesan tu corazón con una aguja. Miles y miles de agujas heladas que rompen como si estuvieran al rojo vivo las paredes delicadas de tu corazón.

Escuchas gritos pero te percatas que provienen de ti, poco a poco esas agujas van desapareciendo aunque todavía puedes sentir como palpitan las heridas frescas que dejaron, como no se cierran aun cuando la sensación de agua fresca las toca tratando de curarlas. Esta vez escuchas la misma vos que insultaba, pero ahora se escucha vulnerable, como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza, pero a medida que la desesperanza aumenta en la voz, otra voz, la misma que estaba llorando se escucha bloquear todo pensamiento negativo que invade a la otra voz, sientes paz, sientes como esa calidez de antes aumenta hasta que invade cada poro de tu piel, cada herida en tu corazón va sanando, te envuelve un gran sentimiento de amor, un amor incondicional que solo habías sentido una vez, cuando tenias en tus brazos a un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas y llorando a todo pulmón.

Podías ver ya la salida de esa luz, y mientras más te acercabas ese sentimiento se iba intensificando, junto con otro sentimiento, el de resignación. Justo cuando cruzas el umbral que te llevará a donde debes estar escuchas tú vos "No puedo más, la eh perdido para siempre."

* * *

Rachel les agradeció a los dioses al ver entrar a Santana y Brittany al hospital, en cuanto pudo tomo el bolso que le enviaron sus padres con ropa más cómoda, después de preguntarle a una enfermera donde podía cambiarse de ropa y no tardo mucho en regresar. Cuando se acerco al pequeño grupo en la sala de espera, Puck ya se había cambiado de ropa y se encontraba hablando con Brittany mientras Santana y Judy parecían tratar de evitar de cualquier manera el intercambiar miradas o hablarse. Rachel tomo el asiento libre en medio de Judy y Santana quienes parecieron suspirar aliviadas ahora que tenían a alguien de por medio.

Rachel se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para dirigirle una mirada curiosa a Santana, esta solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con los ojos e ignorarla por un tiempo. Rachel suspiró un tanto desanimada, aunque Santana y ella no eran las mejores amigas del mundo tal vez Santana le tendría un poco mas de confianza ahora, pero al parecer todavía no podía penetrar las innumerables capas que conformaban la personalidad de la latina. Además tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el motivo de que ella y Judy no se llevaran bien.

"Cuando Quinn era muy pequeña siempre quiso formar parte del coro de la escuela," el tono tan suave con el que hablaba Judy la asustó porque no esperaba que ella comenzara una conversación. Rachel solo asintió y la escucho detenidamente. "Pero Russel era extremadamente estricto sobre qué clase de música podían escuchar las chicas, que le prohibió formar parte del coro cuando le entregó el listado de música que les era permitido cantar," al lado suyo Santana suspiró y se recostó en su silla, pretendiendo que no prestaba atención a lo que Judy decía.

"Pero Quinnie no se dio por vencido, todos los días le pedía a su padre que la dejara cantar en el coro de la escuela, le prometió que iría todos los días al servicio si eso significaba que podría cantar por un par de horas música que ´no era de Dios´ como su padre decía," Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a la pequeña Quinn luchando por lo que quería. "Su padre al final se lo permitió pero solo por lo que restaba del año, y solo porque el siguiente año nos mudaríamos a Lima, Frannie comenzaría la secundaria y Quinn la primaria. Pero con forme pasaban los meses muchas cosas cambiaron y ese interés que Quinn había tenido hacia la música fue desapareciendo al igual que su espíritu único, libre." Judy suspiró. Puck y Brittany habían dejado de hablar para ponerle atención a Judy, Brittany tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba recostada en Santana mientras esta la abrazaba.

Puck estaba cruzado de brazos, observando a la nada, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, probablemente imaginándose como sus acciones empeoraron el espíritu de Quinn. Rachel simplemente observaba el rostro de Judy, cada emoción que se reflejaba en este, se sorprendió de que no estuviera llorando como lo esperaba. "Todo empeoró cuando estaba en primaria, pude notarlo pero el comportamiento de Russel se volvió mucho más errático y yo siendo como era no hice nada por mi pequeña mientras ella sufría, no solo por la situación de casa sino por la situación en la escuela. No fue hasta que le pidió a su padre esa cirugía que las cosas parecieron mejorar, y aunque yo estaba en total desacuerdo con esa operación, mi miedo me impidió interponerme. Pero al ver que mi pequeña parecía más feliz cuando se trasfirió a William McKinley en su último año de primaria pensé que no había sido tan mala decisión. Pero no fue así…" Rachel coloco una de sus manos sobre las de Judy que se encontraban en su regazo.

"Estoy segura que Quinn sabe lo mucho que esta arrepentida de haberle fallado esos años, y también estoy segura de que esto es una segunda oportunidad, para enmendar lo malo del pasado" dijo dulcemente, aunque dentro de ella no podía evitar sentir que esas palabras no eran solamente para Judy, sino también para ella misma.

* * *

Pocas horas después Rachel y Brittany habían caído rendidas por el sueño, Puck le había elaborado una ´cama´ a Rachel con las sillas de la sala, al principio Rachel había dicho que estaba bien en esa silla, pero Puck no iba a dejar que su princesa Judía estuviera incomoda, obviamente cuando él se lo dijo Rachel le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero le sonrió agradecida. Brittany no necesitaba ninguna cama mientras tuviera a Santana, así que se encontraba en los brazos de Santana, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Santana pasaba su mano sin yeso por su cabello. Puck había dicho que necesitaba algo de café que no supiera a calcetín como el café del hospital, no hacía mucho se que había ido en búsqueda de un Lima Beans que estuviera abierto a media noche. Prometió traerles un café a Judy y Santana.

En cuanto se fue el silencio incomodo se apoderó de ellas nuevamente. Pero Santana prefirió distraerse acariciando el cabello de su novia, sumiéndose en un estado entre sueño y realidad. "Las heridas del chico Hudson tiene que ver con lo que le sucedió en la mano, ¿no es así?" la vos de Judy la asustó por un segundo. La observó un tanto desconfiada, "No puedo evitar reaccionar cuando un inepto actúa como un total patán con su prometida." Judy pareció algo sorprendida por lo que dijo Santana.

"Siempre me dio mala espina ese muchacho, es un poco tonto o despistado pero al parecer esa actitud es para distraer a las personas." Comentó Judy pensativa. "Le gusta patear las cosas como si fuera un caballo, si no fuera porque Quinn estaba embarazada hubiera sido capaz de lastimarla." Confeso Santana, Judy volteó su mirada alarmada hacia ella. "Veo que Quinn no le contó ese pequeño detalle," dijo Santana un poco en burla, después de todo Judy no era una de sus personas favoritas en este momento. "Pero no se preocupe, aun si el intentara lastimarla todos los chicos del club estaban presentes para detenerlo." Judy asintió sin decir más. Pensando que la conversación se había acabado Santana siguió con su rutina, observando el rostro angelical de su hermosa novia mientras dormía, la sonrisa apacible de Brittany le robo una sonrisa a ella, nunca podía evitarlo al verla.

"La amas mucho, ¿no es así?" de nuevo le sorprendió la voz de Judy. "Más que a nada en el mundo." Dijo, sonriendo dulcemente, sin importarle que Judy la estuviera observando detenidamente, ya no la atormentaban las miradas de los demás, que pensaran lo que pensaran, ella amaba con toda su alma a Brittany y unas miradas juzgadoras e ignorantes no la iban a detener. "Quisiera disculparme, Santana. Sé que en el pasado dije muchas cosas hirientes e ignorantes. Pero espero comprendas que estaba asustada, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por todo lo que había sucedido. Especialmente ese día."

Santana no respondió enseguida, su mirada no se apartaba del rostro de Brittany. "No me debe ninguna disculpa. Todo lo que usted me dijo no se compara al rechazo de mi Abuela cuando le confesé que era gay. No era a mí a la que hería con cada palabra ignorante que pronunciaba, es por eso que no me debe ninguna disculpa, me imaginó que el miedo era por otra razón bastante infundada, pero déjeme decirle. Usted no fue la persona que tuvo que sostenerla mientras lloraba desconsoladamente porque su corazón había sido roto en miles de pedazos. Usted no fue esa amiga que al fin pudo cumplir con ese rol después de tantos años de llevar ese título e ignorarlo, la cual estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo mil veces más. Lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era a su madre, no a su madre haciendo un escándalo homofóbico solo porque su mejor amiga lesbiana la había llevado a casa, entre otras cosas."

Judy pareció mucho más avergonzada. "Realmente lo siento, supe que estaba cometiendo un error enorme al ver como su rostro dolido era herido aun más por mis palabras. No tienes idea de lo arrepentida que estoy, esta noche estaba preparando una cena para ella, una cena de disculpa por las palabras tan hirientes que dije, pretendía aclarar muchas cosas con ella… y luego esto… parece que nunca tengo oportunidad de enmendar el daño que siempre le ocasionó." Santana suspiró al notar que Judy estaba llorando. "Estoy segura que Quinn hubiera apreciado mucho esa cena, también estoy segura de que todo saldría bien. No me tome esto a mal señora Fabray, pero las acciones de su pasado marcan mucho el presente, y sabemos muy bien cuáles fueron sus acciones hacia Quinn en el pasado. Aun así estoy muy segura de que usted ha cambiado, aun con esa escena tan incómoda, estaba segura que sus palabras eran el pasado que resurgía al no saber cómo reaccionar en tal situación, pero tengo que pedirle que en cuento pueda enmiende ese error, ya que ese mismo error fue el que influenció todos los errores de Quinn." Judy asintió.

Santana suspiró "Una de las dos tiene que tener a la persona más importante en la vida apoyándola." Judy asintió nuevamente. "Estoy segura que tu abuela se dará cuenta de su error." Santana sonrió cortamente. "Eso espero."

Rachel se acomodó en la ´cama´ y cerró los ojos. No sabía que pensar con lo que había escuchado. ¿Quién había roto el corazón de Quinn?

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana. Después de que Puck llegará con un par de cafés para Judy y Santana, el pequeño grupo había quedado en un estado tranquilo, nadie hablaba aunque los tres estaban despiertos, ya que Rachel al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, parecía que esa noche no habían muchas emergencias por lo que toda la sala y el hospital se encontraba en silencio, por esa razón al momento de escuchar una estruendosa vos proveniente de la entrada, varias enfermeras salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, Rachel dio un salto cayendo al suelo, Judy y Puck se levantaron rápidamente mientras Santana tranquilizaba a una asustada Brittany.

"¡Tu ineptitud no tiene límites, ese nido que tienes en la cabeza está absorbiendo todas las células cerebrales que te quedan, no me sorprende que sienta como si un día va a saltar sobre mi!" Sue Silverter gritaba a todo pulmón en la cara de un frustrado y extremadamente apenado Will Schuester. "¿No te parece suficiente ya todo lo que me has dicho en el camino?" dijo Will pero Sue pareció no escucharlo. Para entonces las enfermeras ya se les habían acercado a preguntarles que sucedía, ninguno de los chicos parecía quererse acercar a Sue, mientras Judy simplemente observaba perpleja.

"¡Salirse del camino para quedar perdidos en medio de la nada, por el cielo Schuester, estábamos siguiendo el carro de los señores Berry, como puede alguien ser tan idiota y terminar a kilómetros del hospital!" Sue pareció tranquilizarse poco a poco cuando las enfermeras se lo pidieron ya que varios internos salieron a observar lo que sucedía. Sin decirle mayor palabra a un Will que parecía desear con toda su alma que lo tragase la tierra.

Sue se acerco al grupo con una mirada llena de consternación "Señora Fabray, mil disculpas por llegar hasta este momento, ¿Cómo se encuentra Quinn?" Judy negó con la cabeza indicándole que no había problema y procedió a explicarle todo lo que los doctores le habían dicho. Santana, Brittany, Puck, y Rachel, quien se incorporó rápidamente al ver quiénes eran los que hacían el escándalo, se dirigieron rápidamente al lado de Will.

"Señor Schue, ¿Qué sucedió?, estaba seguro de que venían tras nuestro cuando salimos" Will suspiró y se sentó en una silla cercana a la entrada. "En la prisa confundí el auto de los señores Berry con otro el cual nos sacó a las afueras de Lima" suspiró nuevamente, los chicos se dirigieron miradas incrédulas. Santana casi no podía contener la risa, Brittany le dirigió una mirada y esta no hizo mayor comentario. "¿Cómo se encuentra Quinn?" Los chicos le contaron todo lo que sabían.

* * *

Sue les ofreció comprarles el desayuno un par de horas después del escándalo que causó, aunque los chicos y Will sospecharon de sus intenciones, ella simplemente se limitó a salir de la sala hacia la cafetería del hospital. Observaron como varias enfermeras un unos doctores pasaron al área de los cuartos donde se encontraba Quinn, una enfermera se les acerco para decirles que los exámenes de Quinn iban a comenzar. Les aseguró que eran solo rutinarios pero muy importantes para evaluar la estabilidad de la señorita Fabray. La sonrisa con la que se despidió de ellos fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, por ahora sabían que Quinn estaba estable, después de esos exámenes sabrían con claridad cómo se encontraba.

Sue regresó con un plato de comida para todos, traídos por unos petrificados asistentes de cocina quienes miraban con temor a Sue. Los chicos, Judy y Will les agradecieron con miradas simpáticas, mientras que los asistentes se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron de Sue. Rachel se alejo del grupo que había comenzado a conversar mientras comían. Todo lo que había escuchado hacia pocas horas le atormentaban los pensamientos. ¿Por qué Santana dijo que una de las dos, refiriéndose a ella y Quinn, necesitaba el apoyo de esa persona importante en sus vidas?

Sabía muy bien lo que paso con la abuela de Santana. El día que les contó a los compañeros de glee, nadie pudo más que sentirse muy mal por ella, quien sin reproches como siempre lo hacía, acepto el abrazo de Kurt y Blaine, al igual que el de Rachel. Solo Finn parecía estar un poco confundido pero Rachel estuvo agradecida de que no dijera alguna incoherencia propia de su prometido, que siempre relucían en momentos inapropiados. Pero Santana no podía estar hablando de lo que ella estaba pensando, Quinn no era gay, o por lo menos nunca había mostrado interés en el mismo sexo, después de todo, tenía una listado de novios en su repertorio. Era probable que no se tratara de la misma situación, tal vez Santana se refería a que le rompieron el corazón, una decepción la cual ella también sufrió pero en otro sentido.

¿Pero entonces quien pudo romperle el corazón a Quinn?, que ella supiera Quinn no estaba enamorada de nadie, en su pequeña y frágil amistad formada ese año nunca le escucho decir a Quinn que estaba enamorada de alguien, pero pensó que Quinn no le tenía la suficiente confianza todavía como para contarle algo tan personal, aun cuando habían veces que pasaban chateando o mandándose mensajitos toda la tarde. Era cierto que compartían más cosas, que se comunicaban más con palabras que con insultos, en los pasados meses había aprendido muchas cosas de Quinn en esas tardes, de lo que sabía en dos años que llevaba de conocerla. Le dolió mucho el pensar que Quinn aun no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como comentarle tan importante hecho en su vida, pero el sentimiento que predominó eran los celos, un sentimiento que le apretaba el pecho y le hacía pensar que ese bueno para nada que había roto el corazón de su Quinn no se la merecía.

Se detuvo en medio de un sorbo de jugo inesperadamente, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, ¿Su Quinn?, movió la cabeza para despejar ese pensamiento que se alojo en ella. Sabía que simplemente lo había dicho porque ella por naturaleza era muy posesiva, se debía a que era hija única y como no tenía muchos amigos era muy sobreprotectora con los que tenía. Lo adjudicó a eso, ignorando el sentimiento de culpa al reprimirlo, porque ese sentimiento le decía que allí existía algo que era importante indagar más a fondo. Peor no hizo caso, y cuando Brittany se sentó a su lado apartándose del grupo que todavía seguía hablando animadamente, al parecer Will le estaba contando a Judy todas los logros de Quinn en sus duetos y solos, Rachel le sonrió agradecida aunque Brittany simplemente le sonrió de vuelta sin sospechar nada.

"Hey Rachel, ¿te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó, abrazándola por el hombro. Rachel aun no estaba acostumbrada a este gesto tan amigable de Brittany, si bien era cierto que de las tres Cheerios, Brittany era la que mostraba más amabilidad y amistad hacia todos, siempre se dejaba llevar por Santana, pero por lo visto su romance con la latina no solo había suavizado la personalidad de Santana, sino también dado un poco de carácter a Brittany, no que nunca la haya tenido, nada por el estilo, pero ahora cuestionaba más el comportamiento de las personas y no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente, Rachel le llamaba a esto madurar.

"Si, ya me siento mucho mejor" dijo Rachel sonriéndole con más entusiasmo a Brittany quien apretó su hombro. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?" al principio iba a decir que no pero al ver la sonrisa comprensiva de Brittany asintió. "¿Por qué estabas peleando con Finn? Antes de que Santana llegara para salvarte tan heroicamente" los ojos de Brittany parecieron brillar con solo pensar en Santana, Rachel sintió envidia. Sintió envidia porque no tenía ese amor épico como el que Santana y Brittany habían encontrado. Y se sintió mal al pensar tal cosa de su amor por Finn. Suspiró y aclaró la garganta por el sentimiento repentino de querer llorar.

"Él quería saber cuándo reanudaríamos la boda, empezó a decir incoherencias sobre que debía ser en una semana, cuando me reusé, él comenzó a cuestionar mi comportamiento, me dijo que había encontrado mi salida, que en realidad no estaba dispuesta a casarme con él, cuando lo negué el enfureció y empezó a preguntarme qué era lo que me pasaba con Quinn" Brittany no dijo nada por un buen rato, simplemente asintió. "¿Qué te pasa con Quinn?" Rachel se apartó de ella sorprendida, "¡No me pasa nada!" dijo apresuradamente, Brittany solo rió dulcemente. "Solo repetía lo que Finn te preguntó, no te estoy acusando de nada" dijo mientras jugaba con las mejillas enrojecidas de Rachel, avergonzándola aun mas.

"No lo sé… en los últimos meses nuestra relación de amistad ha ido en progreso, pasamos de la enemistad a la amistad por un camino rocoso, el hecho que al principio no estuviera de acuerdo con la boda me dolió mucho porque pensé que se alegraría por mí. Pero no fue así, pensaba que era uno de los errores más grandes que pudiera cometer. Cuando al fin me dijo que quería formar parte de mi boda, después de lo fría que fui con ella en la tienda de vestidos, no pude evitar sentirme muy feliz. Por esa razón no quería casarme sin ella allí… pero… tal vez muy dentro de mi tenía la esperanza de que una vez más quisiera detener mi boda…" Lo que no le dijo era como sus sueños eran invadidos por ella, sueños en los cuales Quinn se oponía a la boda por otras razones más personales, por las mismas razones que aun la tenían muy confundía, las mismas razones que no dejaban que los celos se apartaran de su corazón aun sin saber quién era él desgraciado que hirió a Quinn.

Brittany no dijo nada por unos minutos, solo la observaba detenidamente, Rachel comenzó a incomodarse por la intensa mirada. "¿Por qué tenias la esperanza de que te detuviera, aun cuando al fin estuvo de acuerdo contigo?" Rachel suspiró profundamente, miró directamente a esos ojos azules que le irradiaban confianza y compasión. No tenía nada que perder "Le dije a Finn que si quería casarme con él porque sufrí un momento de frustración, la carta de NYADA no había llegado y pensé que nunca llegaría, pensé que lo único que me quedaba era Finn, me di por vencida en un momento extremadamente fuera de mi carácter habitual, que al final le dije que si… pero en cuanto recibí mi carta supe que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida, pero mi terquedad me impidió ver mas allá de mi nariz, hice caso omiso a las palabras de Quinn, siempre parece ser que hago lo contrario cuando me da consejos, tal vez es por el estigma que tengo de siempre querer llevarle la contraria, aun cuando se que sus palabras son para mí bien, o para que las tomé en cuenta en momentos importantes. Así que tenía la esperanza de que Quinn llegara en el momento preciso a la boda para oponerse y así detenerla." Rachel respiró profundamente, agachando la cabeza para que Brittany no observara las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

"Rachel, eso no estuvo bien. Aun cuando Finn es un tonto, especialmente cuando actúa como un homofóbico reprimido, y se lo merece. No quiere decir que debas hacer lo que hiciste" Rachel asintió. "Tienes que aclarar las cosas con Finn si quieres quedar libre para Quinn" dijo de una manera tan inocente que Rachel tardo en comprender lo que había dicho. Brittany no pudo evitar reír al ver la reacción de Rachel. "¿Qu-que estás diciendo?" Brittany le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza, sonriéndole dulcemente pero a la vez con picardía. "La mirada que tienes al hablar de Quinn es la misma mirada que Santana me dirigía antes de que fuéramos novias oficiales" dijo así sin más, se levantó de la silla dejando a Rachel en un estado de frustración, confusión y vergüenza. No podía ser, simplemente las palabras de Brittany tenían que ser mentira, su mirada no podía ser la misma que Santana cuando hablaba de Brittany, simplemente era imposible, y no porque la posibilidad de enamorarse de una chica le fuera extraño, después de todo siempre creyó en no limitar sus opciones, simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de explorar ese lado suyo, pero le pareció imposible que estuviera en lo mas mínimo atraída a Quinn Fabray, no era posible. Cierto que Quinn Fabray era una de las chicas más bellas que había visto en su vida pero… ¡No podía ser posible! El pensamiento de indagar más a fondo sus sentimientos se volvió más fuerte, y esta vez no lo reprimió.

¿Podía ser que Brittany estuviera en lo cierto?

* * *

"Sucy, puedes darme la lectura del monitor de actividad cerebral, ¿por favor?" Varios doctores se encontraban rodeando a Quinn, las enfermeras le colocaban una serie de aparatos. La enfermera, que estaba observando un monitor el cual estaba conectado a la cabeza de Quinn por una serie de sensores, respondió. "Su actividad sigue débil pero estable, aunque ha aumentado en el transcurso de los minutos" el doctor que había preguntado asintió mientras otros examinaban el proceso de curación de las heridas que estaban cubiertas por vendajes, otras enfermeras se encargaban de remplazar las vendas antiguas por nuevas. Al parecer todos los doctores se mostraban satisfechos con los resultados que recibían.

"Es una lástima que esto le haya pasado a una chica tan joven y linda" dijo una enfermera a sus compañeras quienes colocaban las vedas nuevas cuidadosamente mientras los doctores habían salido a compartir resultados y hacer diagnósticos sobre la situación de Quinn. "La imprudencia de los jóvenes es incontrolable" dijo una de las enfermeras mayores. La enfermera cerca de ellas quien mantenía la mirada fija en el monitor cerebral dijo un tanto descontenta, "El conductor del camión iba ebrio así que no es toda la culpa de la pobre chica." Lo dijo más para contradecir a la enfermera que para defender a Quinn. La enfermera mayor solo gruño pero no dijo más y siguió su trabajo.

"Me parece tan conmovedor ver que sus amigos la aprecian mucho como para que unos se queden esperando noticias" otra enfermera que estaba guardando los aparatos que ya habían utilizado, dijo. "Me sentí muy mal por la pobre novia, imaginen que están por casarte con el hombre de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, aunque me parecen muy jovenes, y que una de tus damas de honor tenga un accidente en camino, debe ser aterrador." Todas las enfermeras asintieron aunque la enfermera que vigilaba el monitor cerebral no se inmutó. Cuando la pequeña morena había entrado corriendo al hospital, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, el vestido todo arrugado y preguntando cómo se encontraba Quinn, ella había pensado que esa chica era pariente de la chica accidentada por la emoción tan cruda en su rostro, era como si su corazón roto estuviera a punto de desmoronarse al perder las uniones débiles que lo sostenían. Era un dolor similar como cuando ella mismas había perdido a su querido Jhonatan, su esposo, en un accidente similar. Era el dolor que se tiene a la posibilidad de perder a la persona que uno más ama en la vida. No quiso hacer comentario alguno sobre su teoría con las demás enfermeras, eran mayores que ella y muy conservadoras a diferencia de ella.

Sabía que si les comentaba algo sobre sus sospechas de que la relación de las dos chicas era un poco más que amistad, estaba segura de que no dudarían en prohibirle la entrada a la pequeña chica. Mientras regresaba su mirada al monitor algo captó su atención antes que el sonido constante del BEEP del monitor. Unos ojos de color avellanado la observaban fijamente. "¡Doctores, vengan pronto, la chica a recobrado la conciencia!"

* * *

A una hora más razonable empezaron a llegar los demás chicos, junto con uno de los padres de Rachel, pero se llevo una sorpresa porque realmente no esperaba ver entrar a su prometido junto con Kurt, Blaine, y Mercedes. Varios de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que ahora Santana tenía una mano enyesada mientras que Finn la nariz. Sam, Mike y todos los chicos, a excepción de Puck quien le dio una mirada de advertencia, le dieron una mirada simpática a Finn quien los ignoró. Pero las chicas se acercaron a Santana para preguntarle lo que había sucedido y esta les dijo que se había golpeado con la pared al sentirse frustrada de no poder hacer nada por Quinn y que no sabía que le pasó al bueno para nada. "Seguramente se golpeo con sus enormes pechos que tiene, quien sabe." Brittany solo rió por el comentario de Santana y beso su mano, aunque ninguna de las chicas estaba convencida de sus palabras, nadie lo dudaba, Finn había hecho algo estúpido que enfureció a Santana hasta el punto en que la latina de dio un buen golpe. Pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué había ocasionado tal acto de violencia de parte de Santana, quien aunque tenía mucho ladrido, nunca pegaba una mordida? Debió ser algo extremadamente estúpido.

Mientras esperaban noticias de Quinn, Finn trató de captar la atención de Rachel pero esta no le dirigía la mirada, sino que estaba hablando con todo el grupo menos con él. Pero más parecía no querer participar en lo que hablaban los demás, sino solo buscaba tener una excusa para no prestarle atención, porque se pasaba todo el tiempo pensativa, solo de vez en cuando que daba su opinión de algún tema. Hubo un momento en que Rachel se levantó para ir al baño y cautelosamente, para no alertar a Santana quien no le quitaba los ojos de enzima, se levantó rápidamente para seguirla, realmente quería disculparse por su comportamiento, hablando con su hermanastro, entrometido en ocasiones como era Kurt lo había seguido a su cuarto para preguntarle lo que pasó, le hizo ver que su comportamiento estuvo muy mal. Aunque su orgullo no lo dejo aceptar la verdad frente a su hermanastro sabia que Kurt tenía razón.

La esperó en la esquina que daba a los baños, y cuando ella salió dio un salto enorme al ver que el estaba esperándola. "Finn, casi me da un paro cardiaco, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Han salido ya los doctores del cuarto de Quinn?" Finn trató de no enfadarse por las palabras de Rachel, como siempre lo único que le preocupaba a Rachel era Quinn. "No, simplemente quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer." Dijo. Rachel no dijo palabra, entonces Finn lo tomo como una oportunidad para continuar hablando. "Realmente lo siento Rachel. No trataba de hacerte daño, mis reacciones son explosivas pero nunca te haría ningún mal. Simplemente quiero saber lo que pasará con nosotros, creo que estarás de acuerdo con migo de que tenemos que hablar sobre eso." Rachel suspiró, pero asintió, le señaló una banca que se encontraba cerca de ellos para que se sentaran a hablar más tranquilos.

"Después de lo que sucedió, supe que tenía que pensar la situación bien, no solo porque necesitamos aclarar lo sucedido, sino también porque tienes mucha razón, tú te mereces una explicación de mi comportamiento en el ayuntamiento. La verdad es… que mi decisión de casarme contigo no vino de lo más profundo de mi corazón" dijo en voz tan suave que a Finn le costó escucharla, pero lo hizo. Su postura se tensó y observó hacia el frente, como tratando de contener su rabia para poder dejar que Rachel explicará todo lo que tenía que explicar. Rachel notó su cambio pero no dijo nada sobre eso, se limitó a continuar.

"La verdad es que el día que te dije que si, fue el día en que mi carta de NYADA para aplicar a la pruebas no había llegado, ese día vi a mis amigos cumplir sus sueños, ver como tenían un futuro prometedor y yo sin saber en dónde iba a parar. En un momento de debilidad le confesé a Kurt que lo único que me quedaba eras tú, que mis sueños no se iban a cumplir, entonces te dije que sí, pero en cuanto recibí mi carta de NYADA supe que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida. No solo te heriría, sino que truncaría mis sueños si nos casábamos. Pero luego comenzaron a venir las criticas, de parte de una persona que había influenciado mis decisiones desde hacía mucho, las cuales yo nunca seguía por miedo a que esa persona las dijera por alguna venganza que tuviera planeada, pero no fue hasta después, antes de casarnos, que me di cuenta que todos esos consejos eran sinceros, que si al principio todo era áspero, las cosas ya no eran así, ella había cambiado y yo seguía igual." Rachel empezó a jugar con sus dedos sin mirar a Finn.

"No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo la chica egoísta de siempre, si no, porque intentaba impedir la boda" Rachel lo observó un poco incrédula, ¿No le estaba prestando atención?

"No, no estaba siendo egoísta, estaba siendo realista y tiene mucha razón Finn, el querernos casar a tan corta edad es el error más grande que podemos cometer, no-", "Rachel, ¿estás diciendo que no te quieres casar con migo por lo que te dijo Quinn?" la interrumpió Finn observándola con una mirada llena de ira pero pudo ver que a diferencia de antes trataba de suprimirla con todas sus fuerzas. "Finn ¿me estas escuchando?, no hago esto por Quinn, ni por lo que dijo, lo hago porque te mereces la verdad, no me quiero casar contigo porque cuando te dije que si era porque pensaba que lo único que tenia eras tú." Finn se levantó de la banca para apartarse de Rachel.

"¿Así que era tu premio de consolación?" preguntó entre dientes, tratando de contener las lágrimas, Rachel quería negarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía simplemente lo heriría aun mas, y se engañaría a ella misma. "Realmente te quiero Finn, y nunca fue mi intención herirte de esa manera, si lo piensas bien, tu también me tomaste como tu premio de consolación. ¿No fue el día en que me pediste matrimonio, el mismo día en que tu madre, Burt y el profesor Schuester te dijeron la verdad sobre tu padre?, ¿No era tú sueño ser como tu padre?, ¿Pero cuando todo se te vino encima y fuimos parte de la proposición del señor Schuester a la señorita Pillsbury, eso te dio la idea de que tal vez no todo estaba perdido?, no me lo puedes negar" Rachel lo observaba sin apartar la mirada, observando como poco a poco lo que había dicho le entraba en la cabeza. Cuando pareció más calmado se sentó al lado de Rachel.

"Realmente me quiero casar contigo" dijo en un tono aniñado. Por alguna razón esta vez no le pareció encantador a Rachel como en el pasado. "En el futuro" contestó ella. Él la observó por un momento sin decir palabra, ella le regreso la mirada sin vacilar por si le estaba poniendo una prueba. "Entonces no nos casaremos" dijo él suspirando pero continuó hablando. "Pero aun no explica que te pasa con Quinn, porque ella parece ser lo único que te importa" Rachel pareció sorprendida porque Finn insistiera con eso. Pero después de la pequeña charla con Brittany, y lo que esta le dijo, habían hecho que no estuviera tan segura de sus sentimientos platónicos hacia Quinn. "Finn, yo-…" fue interrumpida por Brittany quien venía corriendo hacia ellos. "¡QUINN A DESPERTADO!"

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Ni a segundos de que Brittany terminara de pronunciar la última palabra, Rachel ya había recorrido la distancia desde el baño a la sala de espera donde se encontraban los doctores hablando con el grupo. Judy escuchaba atenta mientras sollozaba en los brazos de Leroy, quien sonreía tan radiantemente al escuchar a los doctores comunicarles la buena noticia. Sue trataba de no mostrar emoción alguna pero se podía ver que estaba a punto de llorar. Will estaba con los chicos, ninguno de ellos tenía el rostro seco. Todos estaban llorando, hasta Santana quien no le importaba que sus compañeros la observaran con lágrimas en los ojos.

" …-os pero pronto podrán pasarla a ver, aunque creo que es prudente que sean pocos a la vez, tal vez en tríos, todo dependerá de los resultados que obtengan mis colegas." alcanzo a escuchar Rachel cuando llegó al grupo. "¿Cómo está?" preguntó agitada a Santana. Esta se limpio las lágrimas del rostro y le sonrió. "Ah despertado, tal parece que necesitan examinar sus reflejos para ver si no hay daños colaterales y en cuanto salgan los demás doctores podremos entrar a verla." Rachel no pudo contener más las emociones y envolvió en un abrazo a Santana mientras sollozaba en su pecho incontrolablemente, al principio Santana parecía algo incomoda ya que todos los compañeros se le quedaron viendo atónitos, Brittany y Finn ya había llegado al grupo. Brittany solo sonrió dulcemente, pero Finn parecía estar a segundo de arrebatarle a Rachel de los brazos.

Santana le dirigió una mirada fulminante y abrazó a Rachel. Poco después se unió al abrazo Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt y así todos los chicos se abrazaron en un gran grupo, menos Finn que parecía muy incomodo, pero nadie le prestó atención. Todos estaban demasiado felices por la noticia que no estaban dispuestos a que un aguafiestas los desanimara. Cuando Santana empezó a protestar para que todos se quitaran de encima de ella, el grupo de disperso, aunque Santana aun no había liberado a Rachel quien aún seguía llorando. Junto a Brittany se sentaron en una de las bancas.

"Vamos Berry, no más lágrimas, ¿Realmente quieres que Quinn te mire en ese estado? No creo que quieras asustarla con esa cara tan horrible que tienes" dijo pero sin malicia, era para que Rachel se riera o la insultara y dejara de llorar. Pero Rachel solo le sonrío y se limpio las lágrimas del rostro. Puck se sentó junto a ellas y le ofreció una botella de agua a Rachel quien la tomó dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Leroy la observaba para ver si lo necesitaba, aunque Judy aun estaba llorando de felicidad en sus brazos. Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa enorme y él simplemente asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber si podrían ver a Quinn ya que minutos después se acercaron a ellos todos los doctores encargados del monitoreo de la rubia. Los doctores les informaron que todo se encontraba en orden, Quinn no tenía ningún recuerdo del accidente y que parecía algo desorientada pero sus reflejos y coordinación estaban muy bien. Todos empezaron a preguntar si podían verla, hablaban al mismo tiempo haciendo un gran escándalo hasta que Rachel los detuvo "Tranquilos compañeros, creo que es lo apropiado que la señora Fabray sea la primera que pueda ver a Quinn, después nos pondremos de acuerdo entre nosotros para formar grupos" Rachel parecía muy tranquila pero todos sabían que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de Quinn.

Los doctores estaban algo titubeantes en dejar que un grupo tan grande pasara a ver a Quinn a tan solo minutos de haber recuperado la conciencia pero todos los chicos comenzaron a implorarles que los dejaran verla, prometieron que solo pasarían unos minutos cada grupo de tres, los doctores los dejaron pero les advirtieron que una enfermera estaría pendiente de mantenerlos vigilados.

"Espero que sepan que las primeras que pasaremos a ver a Quinn somos Brittany, Berry y Yo" dijo Santana observando a sus compañeros con una mirada retadora, como para ver quien tenía las agallas para oponerse a su mandato. Por supuesto nadie dijo nada y solo asintieron. Aunque si estaban muy sorprendidos por la inclusión de Rachel en ese trió. Puck lanzó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rachel quien parecía un poco impaciente pero a la vez vacilante porque ella ya había visto a Quinn antes. "¿No te molesta, Noah?" pregunto tímidamente. Él simplemente le dio un pequeño apretón antes de reír. "Vamos Rach, ¿Crees que una de las primeras personas que Quinn quiere ver es a mí? Tu ve con Santana y asegúrate que no quiera matar a Quinn ahora que ya esta consiente" Puck le giño un ojo. Ella comenzó a reír de alegría, abrazando a Puck fuertemente.

* * *

Quinn observaba la habitación del hospital, la mayoría de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a ella ya no se encontraban en la habitación lo que permitía un poco más de espacio. Observaba las paredes vacías a excepción de uno o dos cuadros simples colgados en ellas. Trato de mover la cabeza hacia una ventana pero se dio cuenta que no podía, en realidad no podía hacer mucho más que ver hacia el frente. Gracias a los analgésicos que le dieron las enfermeras no podía sentir nada de dolor. Haciendo que se sintiera como una realidad alterna al no poder mover su cuerpo ni sentir nada. Era como un sueño pero sabía que era la realidad al escuchar las voces fuera de su cuarto y la luz que entraba a su cuarto por las ventanas.

Los doctores le habían dicho lo que sucedió, realmente no podía recordar mucho sobre el accidente. Lo último que recordaba era que iba hacia algún lugar a toda prisa, y que tenía que ver con Finn, aunque aun no podía recordar la razón exacta. Trago saliva pero le fue difícil porque la tenía muy seca. Como le gustaría un vaso con agua en ese momento. Cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando ese sentimiento extraño que tuvo al despertar la invadió nuevamente. Era un sentimiento como si algo le hiciera falta.

Escuchó voces acercarse a su habitación y abrió los ojos, una mujer de cabello rubio abrió la puerta y en cuanto la vio, se tapo la boca para evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

_Mamá._

Fue un pensamiento pero al ver como Judy comenzaba a llorar se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Judy se acerco a su hija, abrazándola con mucha delicadeza para no lastimarla, pero con el medicamento eso era imposible. Quinn quería abrazarla pero no podía, las lágrimas de su madre le empapaban el pecho, cerró los ojos para contener sus propias lágrimas, era la primera vez que veía a su madre llorar. Era la primera vez que su madre la abrazaba de tal manera, como si temiera perderla con solo apartarse de ella. "Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie" repetía su madre mientras besaba su rostro con mucho cuidado porque estaba lastimada, pero no podía evitarlo. Su pequeña hija, su bebe, estaba consciente, y la había reconocido. Los doctores le habían advertido que era probable que tuviera pérdida de memoria parcial pero al parecer no era el caso.

Posó un beso en su frente cubierta por el vendaje antes de sentarse en la silla cercana a la cama, tomó su mano si la beso sin soltarla. "Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado" dijo con un tono de voz tan dulce. Quinn simplemente la observó, nunca en su vida había visto a su madre con esa expresión que simplemente estaba fascinada, contenta al ver el amor y aprecio que su madre tenía por ella deslumbrar en sus ojos. Le molestaba el hecho de no poder limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de su madre.

"Mamá…" dijo con su voz algo ronca, tosió un poco y Judy rápidamente le alcanzo un vaso con agua del pichel que se encontraba en la mesa cerca de la puerta. Fue un tanto difícil tomarla pero al sentir el liquido fresco pasar por su garganta no le importó haberse mojado un poco. Rió un poco lo que hizo que su madre le besara el rostro nuevamente. "Mamá… lo siento" dijo, su voz aunque no tan ronca si suave. Judy negó con la cabeza, observando a su hija directamente a los ojos con una mirada seria. "Aunque fue muy imprudente de tu parte mandar un mensaje mientras conducías a esa velocidad, el hombre del camión estaba ebrio. Pero tendré que prohibirte el celular por varios meses después de que te recuperes" dijo Judy con una sonrisa, Quinn no pudo contener más las lagrimas y estas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"Yo se que estabas muy nerviosa por llegar a tiempo a la boda del chico Hudson y Rachel, pero amor, tienes que prometerme que nunca más conducirás de esa manera." Judy limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Quinn.

_¿Uh?_

"Te lo prometo" dijo Quinn tratando de disipar de nuevo ese sentimiento de vació. Judy se quedó unos minutos más con ella, diciéndole que todos sus compañeros del club estaban afuera esperando la oportunidad de poder venir a saludarla. Mencionó como Puck, Santana, Brittany y Rachel se habían quedado toda la noche esperando con ella por noticias.

_¿…uh…?_

Su madre le dijo lo mucho que se arrepentía de su pelea hacia unos días, le comentó que había hablado con Santana la noche anterior y que le había ayudado a ver que ella necesitaba formar parte de su vida de una manera más positiva, le prometió una y otra vez que nunca le iba a juzgar por nada, que este accidente le había hecho abrir los ojos y ver lo maravillosa que era Quinn como hija y como persona, que estaba dispuesta a educarse para comprenderla más y así poderla apoyar al cien por ciento. Por una extraña razón no podía recordar a detalle por que había sido la pelea. Pero estaba muy agradecida con su madre por querer educarse para aceptarla como era. Después de todo, de lo que recordaba ese día era, que no importaba nada porque ella ya no podía suprimir su sexualidad, le gustaban las chicas y no podía esconderlo más, era demasiado doloroso.

Besándole la frente se despedido de ella y le prometió regresar tan pronto como los doctores le permitiesen. Quinn trato de asentir pero no pudo así que se limito a dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa. Judy le dijo que entrarían a verla sus maestros. Quinn estuvo confundida por unos segundos hasta que logro recordar que ellos también estaban presente en esa boda de Finn y… Rachel.

* * *

En cuanto salió la señora Fabray del cuarto de Quinn, Sue y Will tomaron el turno, el padre de Rachel se abstuvo a acompañarlos ya que prefería que personas más familiares a Quinn la visitaran primero. Rachel estaba caminando de un lado a otro esperando a que ellos dos regresaran, estaba empezando a desesperar a algunos de sus compañeros pero no le dijeron nada, comprendían muy bien su ansiedad pero aun así no le tenían mucha paciencia. Kurt y Mercedes trataron de tranquilizarla un poco preguntándole sobre su noche de espera con Santana, Brittany y Puck. También trataron de sacarle un poco de información sobre lo que sucedió entre Santana y Finn pero ella simplemente dijo que no quería hablar de eso en ese momento. Simplemente se limitó a decir que había sido una noche interesante. Y lo fue ya que aun no se salía de su cabeza esa conversación que escucho entre la madre de Quinn y Santana.

Se mantuvo cerca de sus compañeros, sintiéndose más segura en ese lugar en vez de junto a su… ¿Novio? ' _Bueno'_ pensó ' _aunque la boda se haya cancelado, Finn sigue siendo mi novio'_ pero no quería estar cerca de él en ese momento, además la mirada penetrante que le dirigía Finn la incomodaba muchísimo. Era como si por primera vez en su vida Finn estaba analizando las cosas, como si estudiara cada detalle de sus movimientos, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera como era, y eso la incomodaba porque ni ella misma podía comprenderse en ese momento.

Aparte de Finn los únicos que no estaban conversando con sus compañeros eran Puck y Santana. Puck se encontraba recostado en la banca con ambos brazos tras su cuello como si fuera una almohada, no quería admitirlo pero estaba muy cansado, no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente, la pequeña conversación con la madre de Quinn lo había dejado agotado pero estaba feliz porque ahora sentía como si un peso se hubiera quitado de encima. "Nunca te eh tomado como caballeroso Puckerman, así que, ¿por qué tan tranquilo de darle la oportunidad a Berry de ver a Quinn antes que tú?" Santana dijo, sentándose al lado de Puck mientras observaba como su novia y los muchachos planeaban algún tipo de coreografía para animar a Quinn.

"Como si tú no te hubieras dado cuenta" dijo Puck, sonriéndole pícaramente a Santana. Ella trato de disimular "No sé de qué hablas Puckerman." Puck se cruzo de brazos y la vio fijamente, Santana no desvió la mirada y así se estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que Puck suspiro y se recostó de nuevo en la banca. "No seas tan testaruda López, todos se han dado cuenta de lo que sucede entre Quinn y Rachel. Creo que las únicas que no saben son ellas mismas y Finn. Aunque parece que ya se está dando cuenta. Sé que Quinn estará más feliz viendo a Rachel antes que verme a mí. Además alguien tiene que estar allí cuando Finn decida si quiere o no ver a Quinn. Mi compañero suele ser algo inestable cuando esta estresado y herido." Santana solo asintió y se toco la mano enyesada.

"¡San, San!" una sonriente Brittany corrió hacia ellos y se sentó en el regazo de Santana, besando su mejilla dulcemente, Puck sonreía pícaramente hasta que Santana le dio un golpe en el brazo. Sue y Will no tardaron en regresar al grupo, pero no se quedaron allí ya que Sue arrastro a Will hacia su carro para que la llevase a su casa y pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Will pareció pedir ayuda con la mirada pero ninguno trato de ayudarlo. Todos le tenían miedo a Sue, especialmente cuando estaba algo emocional.

Brittany y Santana se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Rachel que estaba extremadamente nerviosa "¿Lista Berry?, es ahora o nunca" dijo con picardía Santana, sabiendo muy bien su ironía al usar las mismas palabras que había usado Finn el día anterior. Él la pudo escuchar con claridad y solo frunció el seño y se alejo hacia la cafetería. Rachel no lo notó porque estaba demasiado nerviosa. Asintió y junta a las dos porristas se dirigió al cuarto de Quinn.

Al entrar al cuarto, Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo pero en cuanto escucho ruido abrió los ojos. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Brittany corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, llorando de felicidad. Santana le advirtió que no la abrazara muy fuerte pero ella también se unió al abrazo, llorando abiertamente. Quinn estaba sonriendo mientras les decía que estaba bien, que sentía mucho haberlas preocupado pero Brittany y Santana simplemente le decían que no se preocupara, aunque Santana si le decía que si volvía a hacer una cosa como esa la iba a matar. Quinn rió, aliviada que aun cuando Santana se preocupaba mucho nunca cambiaba su manera de ser.

Rachel realmente no sabía qué hacer, no quería interrumpir ese momento porque sabía que aunque en el pasado tuvo muchos mal entendidos con Santana, ellas tres eran muy buenas amigas, se conocían desde que Quinn comenzó a estudiar en McKinley. Además, no podía moverse, simplemente observar esos bellos ojos avellanados iluminarse de alegría al ver a sus amigas de nuevo. Le abrumo ese sentimiento que no comprendía, acumulado con alivio y la culpa, comenzó a sollozar, corriendo hacia las chicas quienes al escucharla se separaron de Quinn justo a tiempo que Rachel se abalanzo sobre ella, llorando profundamente y diciendo una y otra vez que lo sentía mucho.

Quinn pareció sorprendida y algo incomoda pero no dijo nada mientras Rachel lloraba sobre su pecho. Le dirigió una mirada confusa a Brittany y Santana pero ellas simplemente observaban tranquilamente como la pequeña chica lloraba en su pecho. "Berry, vas a lastimarla si sigues llorando encima de ella, vamos calma, ya todo está bien" Suavemente la apartó de Quinn, Rachel se disculpo una vez más pero tomo la mano de Quinn.

"Estoy tan feliz que hayas recuperado la conciencia, estaba muy preocupada, y todo paso por mi culpa, si no te hubieras apresurado para mi boda y si no hubiera enviado todos esos mensajes que te distrajeron, nada de esto hubiera pasado" Santana gruño porque pensó que Rachel ya había entendido que no fue su culpa pero no le dijo nada, sabía que Quinn repetiría lo que ella le había dicho y esta vez Berry si le creería. Pero Quinn no dijo nada, más bien le dirigía miradas confusas a Santana, Brittany y Rachel. Especialmente a Rachel. Su sonrisa empezaba a opacarse, empezaba a preocuparse de que hubiera dicho algo malo.

"¿Quinn?" pregunto tímidamente. Quinn pensó que no había de otra más que expresar sus pensamientos ya que era la única manera de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Perdón… es solo que… ¿Quién eres?" le preguntó, con una expresión vacilante y tratando de disculparse por no saber quién era ella cuando podía notarse que ella si la conocía. Además parecía que esta chica se culpaba por su accidente.

_Es muy linda, ¿Por qué me conoce?, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar quién es?_

El cuarto se lleno de un silencio incomodo, ninguna de las chicas dijo palabra. Quinn estaba aun más confundida, Santana colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica a quien Santana llamo Berry. "Quinn, no bromees, ¿no recuerdas a Rachel?, ¿Rachel Berry?, ¿la chica más molesta de todo Mckinley?, ¿Rachel Berry quien se iba a casar con ese inepto de Hudson?, ¿Rachel la chica a la que pasamos torturando por un buen tiempo hasta que al fin nos empezó a caer bien?" no dijo más porque sabía que no era su lugar pero quería decir, Rachel la chica a la que has amado desde que posaste tus ojos sobre ella.

Quinn cerró los ojos, un dolor de cabeza insoportable empezó a molestarle. Todo lo que Santana había dicho despertaba en ella ese sentimiento de vacio pero por más que intentaba no podía recordar a esa pequeña y linda chica de pelo castaño quien estaba extremadamente pálida y no le apartaba la mirada. "No… no sé quién es, no puedo recordarlo, lo siento, realmente no puedo" dijo con un tono de dolor. Santana y Brittany intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, observando la reacción de una pálida Rachel, quien después de un tiempo suspiro dificultosamente.

Apretó la mano de Quinn antes de soltarla, les dirigió una mirada neutra a las dos chicas. Esto preocupó mucho a Santana, esto no era normal en una emocional Rachel. "Soy Rachel Berry, compañera tuya del club glee, como tú, soy estudiante de último año en McKinley y soy novia de Finn Hudson… nos íbamos a casar justo el día de tu accidente" le sonrió dulcemente a Quinn quien realmente parecía sentirse mal por no recordar a esta chica. Maldijo el no poder moverse, tenía un deseo enorme de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero se sentía incomoda porque no la conocía. Generalmente cuando no conocía a alguien se sentía muy incómoda y como atrapada. Pero esos sentimientos no se manifestaron tan fuertes cuando esa chica estaba en el cuarto. Su mano, aunque dormida por las medicinas se sentía como un hormigueo cálido.

"Esperaré afuera con los demás" dijo Rachel, necesitaba salir lo más rápido posible de esa habitación antes de que comenzara a desplomarse. "¡Hey espe-…!" pero Rachel no escuchó y simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación. Santana y Brittany intercambiaron miradas y Brittany salió corriendo tras ella. Santana se quedo con una confundida Quinn quien sintió un dolor penetrante en el pecho y en la cabeza cuando Rachel salió de la habitación. "Realmente lo siento…" dijo, pero Santana solo tomó su mano y le sonrió tristemente. "No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que pronto la recordaras." O eso era lo que Santana esperaba.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Corría en piloto automático, no sentía más que un profundo dolor en el pecho, no podía observar bien su camino, solamente el instinto la guiaba, sin poder escuchar nada a su alrededor, solos las palabras de Quinn que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

**_¿Quién eres?_ **

**_¿Quién eres?_ **

**_¿Quién eres?_ **

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado la sala de espera, sin escuchar los llamados de todos sus amigos y padre. Tampoco se había percatado que tras suyo iba corriendo Brittany, quien al igual que Rachel no se detuvo a darle explicaciones a ninguno. Llego al auto de Santana y se desplomo justo al lado, sollozando de una manera que nunca pensó posible expresar, atrajo la mirada de extraños que se encontraban fuera del hospital, algunos intentaron acercase a ella pero pocos segundos después Brittany la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. No dijo nada, simplemente la sostuvo en sus brazos lo más fuerte que le era posible. Todo el grupo de la sala de espera salió tras de ellas preguntándoles una y otra vez que era lo que sucedía. Leroy nunca había visto a su hija llorar de esa manera. Cuando Brittany lo vio acercarse a ellas le permitió sostener a Rachel junto con ella mientras le dirigía una mirada a los chicos. Ninguno de ellos había visto esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Brittany. En lo que llevaban de conocerla, Brittany siempre tenía una gran sonrisa inocente aun cuando estaba preocupada mostraba inocencia y alegría en su rostro. Esta vez era una expresión de profundo dolor ajeno.

"No la recuerda… Quinn no recuerda quien es Rachel" se escuchó varias exclamaciones de sorpresa ante esta noticia. Judy corrió rápidamente al hospital para informarles a los doctores, preocupada de que esto fuera un problema más serio. Varios de los chicos trataron de decirle palabras de aliento a Rachel, pero ella parecía no escucharlos en absoluto. Leroy frunció el seño al ver como su pequeña sollozaba desesperadamente. "Brittany, creo que es mejor que lleve a Rachel a casa…" pero ante estas palabras ella reaccionó.

"NO, no papi, no me quiero ir… P-por favor, n-necesito estar a-aquí" pero Leroy solo frunció aun más el seño. "No Rae, lo que necesitas en este momento es descansar, sé que no es fácil saber que Quinn no te recuerda pero en estos momentos los doctores la examinaran para ver por cual es el problema. No creo que permitan que Quinn tenga más visitas por hoy. Y tú necesitas descansar, necesitas descansar y tranquilizarte, no puedes regresar a ver a Quinn en este estado, no puedes hacer nada si no te recuerda. Rachel, no creo que para Quinn sea algo fácil saber que no recuerda a alguien. Existe la probabilidad de que tampoco recuerde a los demás, por eso Rachel, necesitas descansar, para estar al cien por ciento y apoyarla. Pero ahora te llevaré a casa, tu padre te preparará un poco del té que tanto te gusta, te darás un baño y dormirás un poco. Es una orden"

Rachel parecía querer protestar pero Brittany la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza y le beso la frente "Has lo que tu padre dice" dijo con un tono tan dulce que Rachel solo pudo suspirar. "Regresaré más tarde" dijo, con una mirada de determinación al ver que su padre no parecía estar de acuerdo. Con la ayuda de Brittany y Leroy se puso de pie. Todos prometieron mantenerla al tanto, Sugar prometió mandarle mensajes a cada minuto. Cosa que le saco una sonrisa a todos menos a Rachel y Finn. Rachel porque no podía sonreír cuando el temor de que Quinn no la recordara por siempre la invadía, junto con ese sentimiento extraño. Y Finn porque estaba pensativo mientras fruncía el seño. Puck mantuvo un ojo puesto en él para controlarlo mientras prometía a Rachel que estaría muy al pendiente de Quinn por ella, le preocupaba que Finn cometiera una de sus tantas estupideces. Y no estaba equivocado, en cuanto Rachel y su padre se marcharon en el auto de Leroy. Finn salió corriendo hacia las salas de cuidados intensivos.

"¡Maldición!" gruñó Puck quien lo siguió para tratar de alcanzarlo antes de que este llegara a la habitación de Quinn. Pero le fue imposible, Finn entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y asustando a Santana y Judy, quien había regresado con su hija después de que los doctores le dijeron que estarían con ella en unos minutos. "Es una broma, ¿no es así? Realmente recuerdas a Rachel pero como siempre la quieres tratar mal, estás jugando con ella. ¿No sabes que ella pasó la noche aquí solo para esperar que despertaras? Sé que eres muy cruel Quinn pero nunca pensé que llegaras a estos extremos."

"Finn, ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?" pregunto Santana acercándosele de una manera amenazante. "No te tengo miedo Santana, se que te estás confabulando con Quinn para jugarle una bruma de mal gusto a Rachel. La amo y por eso quiero que te disculpes con ella ahora mismo" Quinn no había dicho nada, no entendía porque Finn la acusaba de tal manera. No entendía porque le decía que siempre quería hacerle daño a esa chica de ojos cafés, pequeña y muy linda. Como podía alguien ser cruel con tal creatura. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle aun más, los monitores del que aun tenía conectados comenzaron a mostrar un pulso más rápido. Estaba alterándose y eso no era bueno. "Finn, realmente no recuerdo quien es ella, lo siento muchísimo pero no recuerdo quien es, quisiera recordarlo porque le cause mucho dolor, lo pude ver en su rostro, pero no puedo, ¿No entiendes lo frustrante que es?, no recuerdo quien es…" Finn no pareció tranquilizarse con lo que dijo, más bien pareció enfurecerse aun más.

"No juegues Quinn, realmente me vas a decir que no recuerdas a la chica que atormentabas en los primeros años de secundaria, y que este año tenias esa extraña fijación en ella. Soy un poco lento Quinn pero me doy cuenta de las cosas. No puedo creer que la hayas olvidado. Vamos Quinn ya déjate de bromas, tienes que disculparte con Rachel ahora mismo, bueno por teléfono porque su padre se la llevo a casa, no sabes lo mucho que lloró por ti, ¡canceló nuestra boda por ti! y no entiendo porque si eres una chica des-…" pero no terminó de decir lo que iba a decir porque Judy le propinó una fuerte cachetada que hizo sangrar nuevamente su nariz. "No te permito que le hables a mi hija de esa manera. Sea lo que sea que tienes contra ella, es entre tú y Rachel. Mi hija se encuentra delicada y no necesita de tu ignorancia e imprudencia en estos momentos. Noah, por favor, llévatelo de aquí y diles a los de seguridad que este joven tiene terminantemente prohibida la visita a mi hija. Enseguida iré a confirmarles." Puck, quien se encontraba paralizado de la sorpresa en la puerta asintió y empujando fuertemente a Finn fuera de la habitación cerró la puerta.

"Realmente quisiera recordarla…" dijo Quinn en un susurró, tenia cerrados los ojos y parecía estar en mucho dolor, por suerte no tardaron mucho los doctores en llegar, y al verla tan alterada pidieron a Judy y Santana salir de la habitación, también determinaron que las visitas habían terminado por hoy y que si Quinn se encontraba mejor el día siguiente, los demás compañeros podrían pasar a visitarla.

* * *

"Realmente estoy preocupada por Quinn, la pobre a sufrido muchísimo. Ahora hay que agregar a su lista un accidente que puede dejarle secuelas de por vida y la pérdida de la memoria. Para empeorar las cosas tenía que olvidar precisamente a Rachel" Kurt suspiró mientras escuchaba a Mercedes. Los dos se encontraban algo apartados del grupo para poder hablar un poco mas privado. Mercedes se encontraba completamente consternada, no podía creer la suerte tan mala que tenia la pobre de Quinn, al principio cuando todo lo del bebe comenzó, pensaba que era karma por la manera en que había actuado en el pasado, pero cuando Quinn le ayudo con su problema con la comida, supo que dentro de ella había una chica que realmente era buena pero tal vez no sabía cómo expresarlo. Cuando le ofreció vivir con ella antes de que naciera Beth al fin comprendió la complejidad de carácter de Quinn. Kurt quien se pasaba casi todas las tardes en casa de Mercedes también pudo conocer mejor a Quinn. No hablaba mucho cuando Kurt estaba de visita, pero Mercedes le dijo una tarde que Quinn no era muy platicadora, era reservada y que le gustaba mucho pasar su tiempo leyendo un libro o escribiendo. Aun así Quinn era tranquila y lo trataba con respeto cuando llegaba, de vez en cuando pasando el rato con ellos cuando miraban una película.

Junto con Mercedes lograron descifrar sus acciones, y todas siempre estaban ligadas a una persona o más bien a un sentimiento que estaba siendo reprimido. "Quinn no es muy dada a llevar una vida sencilla, eso es seguro. Realmente lo siento por ella, parecía que al fin iba a dejar esas limitaciones que se había impuesto, especialmente después de la repentina decisión que tomaron esos dos cabezas huecas." Mercedes se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos. "¿Te dije que Quinn fue la primera en enterarse que Finn le propuso matrimonio a Rachel, porque la misma Rachel le pidió su opinión sobre eso?" Kurt negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de que Mercedes no le hubiera comentado tal noticia, después de todo se contaban todo y eso había pasado mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" Mercedes pareció avergonzarse por no haberle contado antes a Kurt pero le había echo una promesa a Quinn de no decirle a nadie más sobre eso, no pudo faltar a esa promesa ya que Quinn estaba muy seria y parecía querer llorar, pero no lo hizo. "La tarde después de que sucediera, Quinn llegó a mi casa con un semblante como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Me lo contó, parecía quererse desahogar con alguien de confianza, también me dijo que esa canción que cantó en el salón de música y lo que dijo fue un mensaje para Rachel" Kurt suspiró.

"Me pude dar cuenta que había algo mas cuando nos dijo todas esas cosas y ahora no recuerda quien es ella. Si escribiera un libro de esta novela de amor trágica creo que me ganaría un best seller" eso le sacó una sonrisa a Mercedes, aunque triste. "Y lo más interesante es que nuestra pequeña diva ni siquiera tiene la menor idea de sus propios sentimiento." No siguieron conversando porque escucharon gritos provenientes de la entrada de cuidados intensivos, eran Finn y Puck quien lo traía a empujones. "Ya déjame en paz Puckerman, ¿no entiendes que Quinn solo esta bromeando?" Puck lo empujo aun con mayor fuerza. "Hey Kurt, necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo Puck ignorando a Finn. Sam y Mike se acercaron a Puck para ayudarlo con Finn, lo sostuvieron con fuerza. "¿Qué demonios hacen?, ¡suéltenme!" dijo Finn tratando de zafarse.

"Ni loco, amigo. Si Puck está actuando de esa manera es porque metiste la pata en serio, y sabemos muy bien que tan agresivo puedes llegar a ser." dijo Sam, Mike asintió sosteniendo con mayor fuerza a Finn. "¿Que sucedió?" preguntó Kurt acercándose a ellos presintiendo saber lo que había pasado. "Tu querido hermanito pensó que era inteligente, decidió entrar al cuarto de Quinn y gritarle que su pérdida de memoria era una broma de mal gusto, resultándole en que la señora Fabray le prohibiera la visita y si no estoy mal, hasta la entrada a este hospital" Todos le dirigieron una mirada incrédula, y algunos con un toque de enfado a Finn quien por lo menos tuvo la gracia de parecer arrepentido. Después de todo, al escuchar lo que había pasado de la boca de Puckerman se escuchaba como una gran estupidez. Kurt suspiró "dile a la señora Fabray y a Quinn que realmente siento mucho la actitud de mi hermano. Lo llevaré a casa, papá y su madre no van a estar muy contentos que digamos" Finn pareció darse cuenta del grave lio en que se había metido, "Vamos Kurt, no tienes que decírselo a mamá y Burt" Kurt solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante y con la cabeza les indicó a los chicos que lo ayudaran a llevar a su hermano al auto. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" le preguntó Blaine. "No hace falta, quédate con Mercedes y los demás, necesito que alguien me mantenga informado sobre la situación de Quinn, creo que iré después a casa de Rachel para ver como se encuentra. Este cabeza dura no creo que salga de casa por un buen tiempo." Mercedes lo miró fijamente, intercambiaron una mirada que solo ellos sabían que significaba, Kurt trataría de calmar a Rachel pero a la vez empujarla por el camino que ambos sabían que era el indicado para surgir. Especialmente ahora.

* * *

Cuando Rachel llegó a su casa no intercambio palabras con ninguno de sus padres, Hiram la abrazó fuertemente, Rachel suprimió las ganas de empezar a llorar como lo había hecho en el estacionamiento. Leroy le dijo que fuera a tomar un baño y que eso la relajaría un poco mientras ellos preparaban su té favorito y algo de comer. Rachel solo asintió subiendo las escaleras a su habitación. No sentía nada, más que solo el deseo de llorar por horas y horas, aunque sabía que eso no haría que Quinn recordara quien era. Se despojó de sus ropas dejándolas tiradas en el suelo, entró al baño, prendió la regadera a toda potencia entró en la ducha caliente. Pero no podía sentirlo, no sentía absolutamente nada, ni el calor del agua ni como este tocaba su cuerpo. Simplemente se repetía las palabras de Quinn.

Dejo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua. ¿Sería temporal su amnesia o sería permanente? Aunque los recuerdos que compartía con Quinn no eran del todo buenos lo único que podía pensar era que Quinn olvidó todos esos momentos en los cuales eran casi amigas, las tardes que pasaban en el chat hablando de cualquier cosa, no eran seguidas pero la hacían sentir como que si había llegado a una relación de amistad con ella, la ocasional llamada telefónica o los mensajitos entre clases que Quinn siempre le dejaba quejándose de algún profesor. Eran momentos extraños y no tan seguidos pero eran momentos que Rachel guardaba en su corazón. Y ahora Quinn no recordaba nada de eso, sentía como que si esos momentos fueran a desaparecer si dejaba de pensar en ellos. Pero eso simplemente la hería aun más.

Salió de la ducha sin tomar una toalla hacia su cuarto, se desplomó en su cama y se envolvió con las sabanas, tendría que cambiarlas después porque las había empapado, pero no le importaba, simplemente se quedo allí, observando a la nada hasta que llego su padre Hiram con la taza de té y algunos emparedados vegetarianos. "¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?" él siempre era su confidente, y sabia mucho mejor que Leroy cuán importante es Quinn para Rachel, también sabía lo otro que ni ella misma sabia, pero eso era algo que solo ella lo podía descubrir. Rachel negó con la cabeza aunque no pudo verlo ya que estaba completamente envuelta en las sabanas.

"Rachel, ¿tienes ropa puesta?" ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Hiram suspiró y saco de los cajones de ropa algo para que se pusiera. "Vas a enfermarte si te quedas entre esas sabanas mojadas, vamos cámbiate mientras dejo estas sabanas en remojo y te traigo nuevas. Rachel tomó la ropa que su padre le dio y le entregó las sabanas. Mientras Hiram estaba ocupado con ellas Rachel se estremeció por el aire frio que entró a su cuarto. Se colocó rápidamente la ropa y volvió a tirarse en la cama, pero esta vez se quedo viendo hacia el techo. "Tienes que confiar que Quinn recordará quien eres, tu padre me dijo que aun no saben si recordará a sus demás amigos, esperemos que solo sea temporal, tienes que confiar en ella." Rachel suspiró para tratar de contener las lagrimas, realmente ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar.

"¿Que si soy la única a la que no recuerda?" Hiram se sentó al lado suyo. "Pues eso implicaría que no es permanente, y que existe la posibilidad de que recuperé la memoria" Rachel se acerco a su padre abrazándolo por la cintura, aun acostada. "Pero que pasaría si no me recuerda, no recordará ningunos de los momentos que compartimos juntas" Hiram trató de no sonreír, no era el momento apropiado para eso, aunque le parecía adorable que su hija aun no se hubiera dado cuenta. Era inexplicable lo testaruda que era Rachel con esa obsesión que tenia por Finn, Leroy y él no se habían preocupado hasta que Kurt les informó que Rachel pretendía casarse con su hermanastro. No querían entrometerse con el ciclo de la vida pero tampoco iban a dejar que su hija se arruinara la vida casándose con la persona equivocada, especialmente a una edad tan joven.

"¿Si no te recuerda, entonces no vas a estar a su lado durante la recuperación?" le preguntó, Rachel apartó el rostro de él para verlo con una mirada intensa. "Si no me recuerda pues simplemente tendré que ganarme su confianza nuevamente. No la dejaré sola aunque no sepa que algún día logramos tener algo semejante a una amistad." Hiram colocó un beso en la frente de su hija y le sonrió. "Descansa, no creo que hayas dormido mucho en el hospital. Cuando despiertes quiero que tomes tu té y comas algo, luego conversaremos sobre la posibilidad de que regreses al hospital" Rachel le sonrió aunque no con su usual brillo, asintiendo. Tomando las sabanas nuevas y secas se envolvió en ellas cerrando los ojos.

Hiram volvió a besar su frente "Duerme bien mi princesita, te prometo que al despertar todo se sentirá más positivo" dijo y salió de la habitación. Rachel abrió los ojos tomando su teléfono, buscó el último mensaje que recibió. ' _Voy en camino'_  Leyéndolo una y otra vez se quedó profundamente dormida, aunque sus sueños no fueron tranquilos ni agradables.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

El camino a casa de los Hummel-Hudson fue silencioso, ambos estaban pensativos, Finn estaba más apenado y molesto porque nadie le creyó su teoría de que Quinn simplemente le estaba jugando una broma a Rachel. Aunque, después de la escena que hizo empezó a dudar de sus propias palabras, Quinn realmente parecía no recordarla.

"¿Te das cuenta que lo que hiciste en el hospital fue una de las mayores estupideces que has hecho en tu vida?" preguntó Kurt, sacando a Finn de sus pensamientos.

"No puedes culparme de creer que Quinn simplemente le estaba jugando una broma, después de todo esas dos tiene historia de no llevarse bien." dijo con un tono petulante.

Kurt le dirigió una mirada incrédula pero regreso su vista al camino. "¿Realmente me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de que ninguna de las dos es la misma de hace dos años? Rachel y Quinn han madurado, ninguno de nosotros en glee trata a Rachel de la misma manera que la tratábamos al principio." Finn bajo la mirada.

"Pero, si lo que tú dices es cierto, ¿Por qué Quinn insistía en que Rachel no se casase con migo? Eso solo significa que no quiere que Rachel sea feliz..." Kurt suspiró, a veces se preguntaba cómo fue posible que en algún momento de su vida le gustará Finn Hudson.

"Yo creo que fue todo lo contrario, Finn. Vamos hermano, no tienes que decírmelo pero sé que dentro de tu cabeza hay muchas preguntas sin resolver, eres mi hermano y me pone triste ver como esas dudas te agobian" Finn no dijo nada por unos minutos, Kurt se imaginó que como siempre Finn iba cerrarse en sí mismo.

Ese era su gran defecto, cuando se encerraba en sí mismo no observaba las cosas en perspectiva y simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, que por lo general lo llevaban a actuar sin pensar. "Realmente no se qué hacer, Kurt. Desde que mi mamá me dijo la verdad sobre mi padre es como si no supiera que hacer, es como si mis planes se fueron por el drenaje" Kurt trató de no mostrar su sorpresa ante las palabras de Finn, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano abrirse al dialogó.

"Cuando el señor Schuester le propuso matrimonio a la señorita Pilsbury pensé que ese podría ser mi futuro, ahora que ya no tenía nada. Realmente amo a Rachel, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella. Tener una familia grande y feliz. No existe duda en mi mente que Rachel es la indicada, pero… últimamente nuestra relación no era como antes, peleamos más de lo acostumbrado, siento que Rachel empezó a cambiar el día que tuvimos relaciones. No sé, me asusté con su cambio. No lo hemos hecho desde ese día, al principio pensé que era normal pero ni siquiera me dejaba abrazarla y generalmente cuando salimos o pasamos el rato juntos tiene la mirada perdida y siempre que se lo hago notar empezamos a pelear. Cuando sentí la presión de mi futuro fue cuando actué antes de perderla, le pedí que se casará con migo. Pero cuando dijo que quería tiempo para pensar, de nuevo sentí que no tenia futuro."

Finn suspiró para contener sus emociones. Kurt le coloco una mano en el hombro para demostrarle que estaba allí para escucharlo.

"Pero al final me dijo que sí. Sentí como mi vida comenzaba a tener dirección y estaba muy emocionado. Luego paso el accidente y ahora estoy aquí. En camino a casa, donde Burt me dará una reprimenda por lo que hice, que ahora veo fue una gran estupidez. Sin Rachel, ya que rompió nuestro compromiso, y sin rumbo alguno en mi vida." Kurt sentía pena por Finn.

Después de todo, aunque un poco tosco y arrebatado, muy en el fondo él era como todo adolecente, sin saber el camino. Aun él mismo tenía dudas sobre si era lo suficientemente bueno para entrar a NYADA.

"Tienes un futuro Finn, simplemente tienes que tomar las cosas con calma, aun eres joven. Si no sabes tu camino ahora, puedes detenerte y respirar antes de saber a dónde quieres ir." Finn no dijo nada, simplemente suspiro, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no quería parecer débil.

"Creo que Rachel está enamorada de alguien más."

'uh-oh' pensó Kurt tratando de parecer sorprendido "¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó.

"Es solo la manera en que Rachel me mira, al principio de nuestra relación sus ojos tenían un brillo en ellos, pero poco a poco fue opacándose, pensé que era simplemente porque ya estábamos acostumbrándonos a estar juntos pero aparte de las peleas, cuando hablábamos sobre algún tema relacionado con el club y el nombre de esta persona era mencionado sus ojos comenzaban a iluminarse como en ese entonces… ¿lo has notado?"

Kurt trato de no parecer sospechoso cuando dijo "la verdad no mucho… ¿Quién crees que es?"

Finn suspiro y coloco su cabeza contra el vidrio del auto "Vas a pensar que estoy loco, tal vez es solo mi imaginación, o el estrés que estamos pasando, realmente nunca me puse a pensarlo tan detenidamente como ahora. Pero cada vez que el nombre de Quinn es mencionado o cuando esta cerca de ella o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Quinn, sus ojos se iluminan de esa manera, pero eso no puede ser posible, porque Rachel no es gay."

Kurt trato de no mofarse del comentario de Finn. Pero decidió no hacerlo, pensó que si para él todavía era difícil comprender que existían personas homosexuales, el concepto de bisexualidad le pasaría sobre la cabeza. No estaba seguro de confirmar las sospechas de Finn, después de todo eso era entre Rachel y su hermanastro.

"¿No crees que esta conversación es mejor tenerla con Rachel que con migo? No es que no quiera apoyarte cuando necesites hablar sobre cualquier cosa, pero esta conversación va a ser más productiva con ella."

Finn suspiró nuevamente, cerrando los ojos. "Tengo miedo de cual vaya a ser su respuesta…" Kurt extendió su brazo, dándole un apretón al hombre de Finn en señal de que comprendía lo difícil que eso iba a ser, cuando al fin supiera la verdad. El problema era que la única que parecía no haberse dado cuenta era Rachel. Pero tenía un plan, después de dejar a Finn en su casa le haría una visita a su querida amiga.

* * *

La luz del monitor empezaba a molestarle más de lo acostumbrado. Rachel no había podido dormir por más que lo intentó. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes de accidentes invadían sus sueños haciendo que despertara con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por segundo. Cuando intento dormir por enésima vez se dio por vencida, se quedo un buen rato recostada, observando el techo de la habitación, recordando la mirada desconcertada de Quinn al tratar de recordarla. Se levantó y enciendo su computadora, entrando a su correo para leer los últimos correos que Quinn le había mandado.

Llevaban una clase juntas ese semestre y no hacia mucho habían terminado un proyecto en parejas, realmente no querían trabajar con alguien que no conocieran bien así que decidieron unirse. Muchos de los mensajes que se mandaron durante ese tiempo eran notas de trabajo. Compilaciones de información para agregar al proyecto, pero con forme pasaron los días los mensajes dejaron de ser tan formales.

"De: Quinn L. Fabray

Para: Rachel B. Berry

Rachel, tu testarudez está empezando a molestarme. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que aunque la clase trata de personajes importantes, Barbra Streisand no formó parte de la independencia, que es el tema que tenemos que investigar.

-Q"

Rachel sonrió, porque podía imaginarse a Quinn haciendo su mirada de exasperación característica al escribir ese correo. Al día siguiente aun la tenía porque Rachel le había enviado un ensayo sobre las razones de por qué Barbra Straisand era más importante que cualquiera de los anticuados señores que firmaron la independencia.

Habían correos en los que hablaban de lo agradecidas que estaban de no haber terminado trabajando con uno de los chicos más raros de la escuela. Rachel insistía que no era raro, simplemente diferente a los demás, cosa que solo hacía que Quinn listara las razones del porque eran raros en los correos junto con sus notas.

Un día Rachel se encontraba deprimida, tuvo otra pelea con Finn y durante la clase se encontraba más callada de lo acostumbrado. Cuando llego a su casa y reviso sus correos se encontró con uno de Quinn.

"De: Quinn L. Fabray

Para: Rachel B. Berry

No sé lo que haya sucedido entre tú y el inepto de Finn, pero sea lo que sea, no dejes que eso te afecte, por mi experiencia (tal vez sea algo incomodo que lo mencione… ya sabes por nuestra historia) puedo asegurarte que Finn es un tarado para hablar, y aunque no sea su intención, sé que es imposible no enfadarse. Solo recuerda, tu eres mucho más inteligente y talentosa que cualquiera en este pueblo.

-Q"

No supo porque pero ese correo despertó en ella un deseo enorme de desahogarse con alguien. Rápidamente respondió al correo. Contándole a Quinn como las cosas con Finn habían empeorado después de aquel día.

"De: Quinn L. Fabray

Para: Rachel B. Berry

Un momento como ese puede cambiar tu vida, tómalo de alguien quien sufrió las consecuencias. Te sientes como una persona diferente, es normal. ¿Pero es eso lo que realmente te molesta? Si hay algo más que te moleste… puedes contar con migo, se que tal vez no me tengas mucha confianza, realmente no te culpo…

-Q"

Rachel no pudo contestar a ese correo, ya que ese mismo día Finn le propuso matrimonio y fue cuando las cosas empezaron a desmoronarse aun más. Sabía la razón por la cual Quinn insistía tanto en que el compromiso era un error, Quinn sabia por todo lo que estaba pasando Rachel. El último correo que tenia de Quinn fue después de la pelea que tuvieron en la tienda de vestidos.

"De: Quinn L. Fabray

Para: Rachel B. Berry

Solo quiero que seas feliz."

Esa noche lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sintió como todo el peso del mundo la sofocaba y se sentía encajonada y sin salida. Cerró su correo, apago la computadora y se acurrucó de nuevo en su cama. Alguien llamó a su puerta.

"Rae, Kurt ha venido a visitarte. ¿Quieres que pase? ¿O aun no te sientes bien? Puedo decirle que pase en otro momento." Rachel negó con la cabeza, "Está bien, quisiera hablar con él para saber lo que pasó con Quinn después de que me marché" su padre asintió un poco titubeante.

"Hey Rachel, ¿te encuentras mejor? Tu padre me dijo que era probable que estuvieras durmiendo pero por lo que veo no parece" Kurt se sentó a su lado en la cama, envolviéndola en un abrazo compasivo.

"Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo único que puedo ver es accidentes de automóviles. No puedo dormir, no creo poder dormir en mucho tiempo" Kurt volvió a abrazarla.

"Con el tiempo pasará, creo que nadie podrá dormir en mucho tiempo." Rachel suspiró, aferrándose a su amigo como si fuera un salva vidas. La presencia de Kurt parecía tranquilizarla, ya que el poseía un semblante tranquilo, lo que significaba que Quinn se encontraba bien.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó, apartándose de Kurt para que los dos pudieran acomodarse mejor en la cama.

"Se han prohibido temporalmente las visitas por los exámenes extra que tiene que realizar los doctores, por… ya sabes, la amnesia que sufre" Rachel asintió, dirigiendo su mirada al techo, Kurt la observaba detenidamente.

"Es mejor que te enteres por mí que por los demás. Conoces a Finn y sabes cómo es de cabeza dura, cuando te fuiste entro a la habitación de Quinn demandando saber el porqué Quinn estaba fingiendo su amnesia." Rachel se levantó de la cama rápidamente con una expresión de enfado que Kurt nunca había visto en su vida.

"¡Qué demonios le pasa a Finn! ¿¡Tiene siempre que ser tan desconfiado y arrebatado!? ¿Cómo es posible que crea que Quinn está fingiendo solo para jugarme una mala broma? Lo vi en sus ojos, Quinn trataba con todo de recordarme y pude ver su frustración al no poder hacerlo, ¿Cómo es posible fingir algo como eso?"

Kurt trato de sostenerla para tranquilizarla ya que estaba temblando de lo agitada que se encontraba. "No voy a defenderlo, pero lo conoces, a él le cuesta entender que las cosas han cambiado entre ustedes, que ya no existe esa enemista de hace dos años."

Rachel respiró profundamente para calmarse. "Eso no justifica sus acciones, Kurt."

Él solo asintió. "Claro que no, es por eso que la señora Fabray le ha prohibido la visita indefinidamente, y mi padre le prohibió salir de casa por unas semanas, después del sermón más grande de su vida sobre la manera más prudente de actuar en ciertas situaciones."

Rachel asintió satisfecha con lo que escuchó. "Creo que tendré que hablar también con él sobre esto, no puede llegar al cuarto de Quinn y gritarle sin fundamento alguno."

Kurt encontró su entrada, era momento de poner las cosas en claro con Rachel. "¿No crees que tal vez las acciones de Finn fueron influenciadas por algo más que simple desconfianza hacia Quinn?"

Rachel se paró en seco. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó apartando la mirada de Kurt. "No creas que te voy a decir esto porque soy un soplón, sino porque me preocupa mi hermano, me preocupas tú y solo quiero que los dos sean felices. Camino a casa Finn me comentó sobre sus peleas, me dijo que tenía sospechas del porque eran causadas" Rachel se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su ventana, Kurt pudo notar el cambio en su postura, estaba tensa, como temerosa de lo que Kurt iba a decir.

"Me dijo que sospechaba que tú no lo amabas más, y que sabía de quien estabas enamorada" Rachel y Kurt quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Kurt empezaba a desesperarse y cuando abrió la boca para comentar algo más, Rachel preguntó.

"¿Quién?"

Kurt suspiró porque el tono de voz de Rachel era quebrado, como si estuviera tratando de contener miles de emociones.

"Quinn" dijo simplemente, observando como poco a poco el rostro de Rachel se llenaba de lágrimas y movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

"No es posible…" dijo en voz baja, pero Kurt pudo ver como esas barreras que había armado empezaban a derrumbarse y la claridad la invadía. Como si el simple hecho de que una tercera persona pronunciara sus pensamientos abriera las puertas de la represa emocional.

"Me torturó por los primeros meses de secundaria" decía Rachel.

"Por las cuales Quinn parece extremadamente arrepentida" contesto Kurt dudando de que Rachel lo hubiera escuchado.

"Apenas y somos amigas" dijo pero Kurt volvió a contestar.

"Su relación a progresado de una manera tal que 'apenas' no llega a describir lo unidas que son, por lo visto hasta confías mas en ella que en mi por lo que parece."

Rachel lo miró detenidamente, Kurt se sonrió para sus adentros ya que pudo ver en su mirada la misma que Quinn tenía al verla.

"No soy gay" dijo por ultimó Rachel.

Era como que si sus inseguridades tratasen de ponerle un último obstáculo. "Me sorprende que tú, con dos padres, no conozcas todos los términos de diversidad que existen, "B" está en el slogan por una razón." Le dirigió a Rachel una sonrisa comprensiva, después de todo el también había pasado por la negación. Rachel se desplomó de rodillas, asustando a Kurt quien corrió a su lado.

"No puede ser, ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? ¿Cuándo me enamoré tan perdidamente de Quinn Fabray?" Kurt quería cantar de la emoción porque su trabajo, aunque simple, había funcionado.

Rachel Berry al fin vio la luz. Aunque ahora comenzaba lo más difícil. Al comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Quinn, la pérdida de memoria de esta iba a ser mucho más dolorosa para Rachel. Solo esperaba que la voluntad de Rachel fuera tan fuerte como siempre lo había demostrado.

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Judy y Santana regresaron a la sala de espera en donde encontraron al grupo de compañeros con expresiones de preocupación, fueron interrogadas incesantemente. Santana no estaba de humor, Brittany actuó rápido para apartarla de sus compañeros que no dejaban de preguntar uno tras otro por Quinn, ya que sabía que si no la separaba de ellos el temperamento de su novia podía estallar y causar muchos más problemas.

Rápidamente se la llevo fuera del hospital en donde Santana pudiera respirar aire puro y tranquilizarse. Fuera del hospital había un pequeño parque público, parecía ser una extensión del área de recreación de los enfermos porque en él había personas vestidas con batas azules caminando o en silla de ruedas. Brittany tomó la mano de Santana, dirigiéndola a una de las bancas cercanas a la entrada.

"Santana, amor, respira" susurró Brittany acariciando la espalda de Santana.

Poco a poco su respiración fue normalizándose, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y después de un tiempo se recostó sobre Brittany, abrazándola fuertemente como nunca quisiera dejarla ir. La verdad era que no podía evitar pensar que haría ella si estuviera en los zapatos de Rachel, estaría más que devastada, estaría perdida sin Brittany. Este pensamiento provocó en ella un deseo de besar a Brittany pero se contuvo porque no quería preocuparla, sabía que lo estaba por la manera en que la miraba. Brittany sabia lo sensible que era realmente Santana, cosas como esta la afectaban más de lo que afectaban a cualquiera.

"¿Y Berry?" preguntó Santana, apartándose un poco de Brittany sin dejarla ir.

"Su padre la llevó a casa para que pudiera descansar un poco y tranquilizarse. ¿Qué sucedió con Finn?" Santana trató de contener su temperamento que comenzaba a agitarse con solo escuchar el nombre de ese estúpido muchacho.

"Entró al cuarto como alma endemoniada, exigiéndole a Quinn que dejara de estar bromeando con su amnesia, juró que si no fuera porque la señora Fabray llego antes que yo le hubiera roto la nariz otra vez" Brittany acarició la espalda de su novia, esta vez hasta Brittany pensaba que lo que había hecho Finn sobrepaso el limite.

"¿Cómo está Quinn?" Santana suspiró.

"No muy bien, al parecer cuando intenta recordar empieza a dolerle la cabeza, pero no sabremos más hasta que nos digan los doctores. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, es como si una fuerza no quisiera que Quinn sea feliz" dijo Santana terminando en un susurro. Brittany la abrazo y dijo con ese tono de voz que siempre la tranquilizaba.

"Yo creo que es una prueba, como cuando tú y yo aun no estábamos juntas y tú no querías reconocer que era tu novia pero luego empecé a salir con Artie y tú hiciste todo lo posible por recuperarme aunque fueron cosas no muy agradables. Pero aun así pasamos esas pruebas y ahora eres mi novia oficial, es lo mismo para Quinn y Rachel. Esta es tu prueba, y si logran pasarla estoy segura de que serán felices como tú y yo" Brittany beso su frente.

Santana aun se sentía mal por todo lo que hizo en esa época, le costó trabajo pero se disculpo con Artie y todo quedo en paz. Brittany tenía razón, esto era la prueba más grande de las dos chicas, pero ella pensaba diferente, está prueba no era para Quinn, esta prueba era para Rachel.

"Creo que es mejor regresar antes de que los doctores salgan" dijo Santana, tomando la mano de Brittany al pararse y caminar hacia el hospital.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Brittany abrazando el brazo de Santana observándola con un poco de preocupación.

"Si, ya no estoy lo suficientemente enfadada como para cortarles la cabeza a nadie" Sonrió, Brittany se tranquilizó al ver que los ojos de Santana reflejaban tranquilidad y juntas regresaron a la sala del hospital.

* * *

El dolor en su cabeza la hacía ver luces blancas así que cerró los ojos pero cuando los cerraba el rostro descorazonado de la pequeña castaña, las palabras de Finn no abandonaban su mente, se repetían una y otra vez empeorando el dolor y confundiéndola cada vez más. Le era imposible imaginarse siendo tan cruel con esa chica que no conocía. Pero el pensar sobre eso solo agravaba su situación.

"Pronto se sentirá mejor señorita Fabray" dijo una vos a su lado, pero no quiso abrir los ojos porque aun le molestaban las luces. Pocos segundos después sintió un liquido frio entrar a su cuerpo por el suero, imaginó que la persona, quien sospechaba, era una enfermera le había administrado algún calmante. A lo lejos escuchó a los doctores hablar sobre su estado. Decían cosas como sobre su cerebro que no alcanzaba a entender. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo y empezó a sentirse somnolienta. Abrió los ojos despacio y una joven enfermera le sonrió.

"No puedo recordarla" dijo, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se desvanecían a cada minuto que pasaba, sus ojos empezaban a sentirse pesados. Pero no quería dormir.

"Es probable que sufra un caso de amnesia selectiva, señorita" dijo la enfermera con un tono triste, los doctores parecían satisfechos de que los signos vitales estuvieran estables de nuevo. Se acercaron a ella pero Quinn estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

"Le haremos exámenes mañana, solo descanse todo lo que pueda por ahora, no se preocupe señorita Fabray, todo estará bien" fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia gracias a los tranquilizantes.

Pero su descanso no fue tranquilo, sus sueños estaban plagados de recuerdos extraños de alguien sin rostro.

_-*-*- No quería demostrarlo pero estaba extremadamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que regresaba a clases siendo una persona totalmente nueva. No fue nada difícil convencer a su padre de que le financiara la operación cuando se lo pidió, después de todo él siempre había estado decepcionado de la manera en que se miraba. Comparándola cuanto podía con su hermana mayor, quien era la hija perfecta. Bella, sobresaliente en las clases y dedicada a su iglesia. Lucy no era ni la más remota sombra de lo que era Francine Fabray._

_Toda su vida intento parecerse a su hermana, pero lastimosamente aun con las notas más altas de su clase y su perfecto comportamiento en los servicios, no le eran suficientes para satisfacer las exigencias de su padre. Su físico, heredado de los abuelos de su padre no le permitían ser esa hija perfecta. Pero su padre no lo demostraba directamente, siempre era de la manera más sutil y cruel que pudiera. Un comentario cualquiera era una indirecta hacia la manera en que se miraba. Su madre no decía nada, simplemente dejaba que su padre llevara sus vidas a su antojo, y no era de gran ayuda a su condición física ya que siempre complacía sus antojos. Comía de una manera compulsiva y eso se debía más a la manera en que era molestada en la escuela._

_Eso fue hasta que un día ya no pudo más, pidiéndole a su padre que la dejara realizarse una cirugía que para una niña tan joven como ella era absurdo imaginar que fuera legal. Pero su padre tenía influencias y logro que sucediera. Suplico a sus padres cambiarla de escuela, sabía que aun cuando cambio su apariencia, su pasado en su antigua escuela nunca se desvanecería y siempre seria Lucy Caboosey._

_Pero su nerviosismo no duro mucho, ya que al entrar a su nueva escuela muchas personas empezaron a prestarle atención de una manera positiva e interesada. Las primeras semanas fueron las mejores de su vida, los chicos le prestaban atención y las chicas la admiraban por su belleza e inteligencia. Todo era perfecto hasta que llego ese fatídico día._

_Era un día como todos los demás en los que era saludada por muchas amistades y chicos que querían salir con ella. Pero toda su normalidad cambio esa mañana, al entrar a la clase de ciencia, posar sus ojos en una persona que jamás había visto en las semanas que llevaba en la escuela. Esa persona inspiró en ella esos sentimientos que había reprimido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esos sentimientos que la hacían imperfecta ante su padre. Sentimientos que nunca más quiso tener dentro. Ese fue el día en que se unió a las porristas, no le fue muy difícil ya que al verla Sue Silvester la admitió sin una prueba previa, ese mismo día le concedió el honor al capitán del equipo de ser su novio, el mismo día en que los ataques con granizada a los "nerds" comenzaron._

_Cuando llegó a casa ese día, su madre y su padre nunca estuvieron tan felices de escuchar todo lo que había logrado alcanzar en un solo día. Y hasta parecían complacidos con saber cómo inicio esa cruel rutina hacia "chicos que merecen saber su lugar en la escuela" se sintió feliz pero en su corazón algo gritaba que todo lo que había hecho la llevaría a un camino lleno de errores. Simplemente por ese sentimiento que una persona desconocida había despertado en ella.-*-*-*_

* * *

Como era de esperarse las visitas fueron suspendidas porque los doctores recomendaron mantener tranquila a Quinn, sin ninguna alteración emocional que pudiera ser causada por la presencia de sus compañeros. Los doctores diagnosticaron que Quinn sufría de amnesia selectiva, la cual es el tipo de amnesia que se da por incapacidad de recordar ciertas situaciones o detalles y en ocasiones personas. Es una perdida sutil y discriminativa y es causada por emociones muy fuertes que la persona o en este caso el cuerpo trata de reprimir.

Al escuchar esto todos los chicos se vieron unos a los otros, todos pensando lo mismo, ya que con los acontecimientos sucedidos antes del accidente era muy obvio lo que estaba sucediendo y porque Quinn se comportaba de esa manera. Como habían dicho Santana y Kurt, los únicos que no parecían percatarse eran Rachel y Finn.

Los doctores no sabían de una cura concreta pero conocían de casos en los cuales solo duraba un tiempo. Pero en el caso de Quinn no podían estar seguros ya que cada persona se recuperaba de diferente manera, había una posibilidad de que no recordara quien era Rachel por el resto de su vida. Esto solo hiso que todos se sintieran muy mal por Rachel y decidieron pensar positivo. Quinn recuperaría la memoria de Rachel.

Mucho más tarde, ese día, recibieron una llamada, al teléfono de Santana. Era Rachel, le sorprendió un momento que Rachel supiera su número pero luego recordó que Brittany lo había grabado en la memoria del teléfono de Rachel hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Su novia era una creatura muy escurridiza cuando quería.

"Berry" al pronunciar esto muchos de sus compañeros que estaban cerca de ella prestaron atención a lo que hablaba, trató de no molestarse, comprendiendo que todos estaban preocupados por ella.

"¿Cómo está, Santana?" contestó Rachel, algo en su tono de voz levanto la curiosidad en Santana.

"No muy bien, parece que sufre de memoria selectiva, dada por traumas emocionales, te seré franca Rachel, existe la posibilidad que nunca te recuerde" muchos de sus compañeros no parecieron estar muy de acuerdo que fuera brutalmente sincera, especialmente en un momento como este.

Rachel no dijo nada por unos minutos. Santana podía escuchar como Rachel trataba de no llorar y se sintió mal por su actitud entonces prosiguió.

"Pero según los doctores existen casos de personas que han recuperado la memoria sin problemas, así que no te preocupes tanto, yo se que la terca de Quinn no se dejara vencer por su propio cerebro. Pronto recordará quien eres, ya lo veras" Rachel suprimió un sollozo pero dijo en un tono normal.

"Lo importante ahora es saber si podrá volver a caminar, confió en Quinn, se que recuperará su memoria" Santana sintió de nuevo esa intriga sobre el tono de Rachel.

"¿Ha sucedido algo?" preguntó, no pudiendo contener su curiosidad más tiempo.

"No es el momento para hablar de eso." Dijo Rachel, al fondo se escucho como se abría y cerraba una puerta. "Le diré a mis padres que necesito regresar. No puedo quedarme más en casa, ya me siento mejor, he comido, aseado y descansado lo suficiente como para regresar al hospital.

"Berry, no puedes hacer nada, es mejor que te quedes en casa-"Rachel la interrumpió.

"Santana, no puedo. Tienes que comprender como me siento, no puedo quedarme en mi casa sabiendo que todos ustedes están esperando por Quinn, siento que necesito estar allí. Disculpa Santana pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, necesito estar allí por Quinn, aunque no me recuerde" Santana sonrió, aliviada que Rachel recuperara esa pasión que tanto la caracterizaba. Si Quinn no la recordaba nunca, Santana estaba segura de que Rachel regresaría a su vida aun si tuviera que ser a fuerza de determinación.

"Hey, para nada, haz lo que quieras. Nosotros aquí estaremos sin movernos. Bueno tal vez algunos porque parase que deben regresar a casa" dijo, observando a algunos de sus compañeros que no dejaban de ver sus teléfonos.

"Es comprensible, no necesitan quedarse. Quinn estará bien cuando regresen" sonido de platos se escuchaba al fundo, la voz de uno de los padres de Rachel peguntándole si estaba mejor también se escucho.

"Debo irme Santana, pero estaré allí en pocos minutos… no, me tomará un tiempo. Necesito hacer algo antes, y esto ya no puede esperar más." Santana parpadeó sorprendida por la convicción de Rachel, era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente a la que había abandonado el hospital hace pocas horas.

"Está bien" dijo solamente y Rachel colgó.

Brittany quien estaba al lado suyo durante toda la conversación le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al ver que Santana parecía sorprendida e intrigada.

"¿Qué pasó?" Santana le dirigió una mira divertida como la sonrisa de su novia.

"No sé qué a sucedido pero creo que Berry está a punto de realizar la decisión más certera de su vida" Santana la beso dulcemente en un reflejo de emoción. Brittany empezó a reír y abrazó a Santana. Todos los chicos que aun seguían prestándole atención estaban confundidos por la actitud de Santana.

* * *

"Rachel, no." Dijo Hiram por enésima vez.

"Necesito ir a casa de Finn y regresar al hospital, no puedo quedarme aquí" insistió Rachel.

Leroy simplemente observaba cayado la discusión que tenían su esposo y su hija. Pero ya se estaba desesperando.

"Hiram, déjala ir. No podemos retenerla, somos sus padres, pero es su vida. Si ella quiere regresar al hospital y hablar con Finn, que lo haga. Si tú no la llevas yo la llevaré" Rachel gritó de emoción y se abalanzo sobre su padre, dándole un abrazo fuerte.

"No estés tan feliz, si por mi fuera no te dejaría ir, pero siento que es algo muy importante" Rachel asintió, le dio un abrazo a Hiram aunque el tardó en soltarla. Podía lidiar con sus padres después pero en estos momentos debía prepararse para decirle a Finn que lo que había entre ellos era historia.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando insistió a sus padres que la dejaran ir a la casa de Finn lo había hecho con toda la convicción del mundo, era una urgencia que no dejaba que respirase muy bien, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Finn lo más pronto posible. Después de que Kurt regresará a su casa ella se desplomó en su cama pensando mil cosas a la vez, prevaleciendo fuertemente ese sentimiento exhilarante de saber de quién uno está enamorado. No podía dejar de pensar en esos momentos compartidos con la ex porrista.

Cuanto más llenaban su cabeza más se daba cuenta de lo ciega que había sido sobre sus propios sentimientos. Como pudo ignorar la manera en que se corazón se aceleraba con el solo hecho de ver a Quinn en los pasillos o como últimamente no dejaba de mirar a Quinn cuando esta no le estaba poniendo atención o no se peleaban como era de costumbre.

Tuvo que pensar profundamente porque no se había dado cuenta de todas estas señales que su cuerpo desde hacía mucho tiempo le mandaba (aun no estaba segura del momento exacto en el cual le atrajo Quinn) y llego a la conclusión de que en su pequeña cabeza no cavia la noción de estar enamorada de otra persona cuando se estaba en una relación con alguien. Para ella, que siempre fue rechazada por las personas desde muy pequeña, el hecho de que un chico se fijara en ella y estuviera dispuesto a tener una relación sentimental con ella era tan inusual que en su cabeza, el desarrollar sentimientos hacia alguien más, era insólito e improbable.

Pero ese pensamiento solo la había llevado a tomar decisiones equivocadas de las cuales se arrepentía, como el hecho de entregarle su virginidad a un chico el cual, aunque en esos momentos no estuviera consciente de ello, ya no amaba.

Ahora que se encontraba de camino a casa de Finn su valor estaba faltándole, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa y un poco mareada porque no había comido mucho, pero no podía retractarse de su decisión. No era justo ni para Finn ni para ella misma engañarse y pensar que las cosas eran lo mismo de hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque estaba nerviosa, decidió ocupar sus pensamientos con lo que iba a decirle a Finn para no pensar en Quinn. Esa hermosa rubia que la retaba a dar lo mejor de sí pero apoyándola a su manera. Quinn, la bella Quinn quien en estos momentos no recordaba quien era ella y la que al parecer estaba enamorada de alguien más que no era Rachel.

Cada vez que pensaba esto su corazón empezaba a dolerle, no quería que este dolor la consumiera mientras trataba de terminar las cosas con Finn. No quería pensar que antes de tenerla ya la había perdido.

"Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?" la preocupación de su padre incitaba a que las lagrimas que trataba de reprimir mojaran su rostro.

"Estoy bien" dijo simplemente, observando las casas pasar por la ventana del auto. Su padre al notar que estaba a punto de llorar no hizo comentario alguno y siguió manejando.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron en llagar a la casa de los Hummel, Rachel respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del auto, pero su padre la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?" Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"Estaré bien, el padre y la madre de Kurt están en casa y estoy segura de que no dejaran que me pase nada. Me esperarás ¿verdad?" Leroy asintió soltando su brazo y dejándola salir del auto.

Antes de tocar a la puerta respiró profundamente, armándose de valor. Le abrió la madre de Finn, al verla, se sorprendió porque no esperaba verla después de lo que había sucedido con Finn.

"Buenas tardes, quisiera saber si Finn tiene permitido visitas, necesito hablar con él de algo muy importante" la madre de Finn solo asintió dejándola pasar.

"Realmente no tiene permitido ni salir de su cuarto pero como eres tú y veo por tu expresión que lo que tienes que hablar con mi hijo no puede esperar. Solo te pido algo, sea lo que sea que hables con él, por favor no le rompas el corazón. Se como es pero en el fondo él es un buen chico" Rachel trago saliva, y asintió cortamente, porque sabía que no cumpliría esa promesa.

"Está en su cuarto, sabes donde es, no es que no disfrute tu visita pero como está castigado tendré que pedirte que seas lo más breve posible, Burt fue muy estricto en ese punto." Rachel asintió nuevamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Finn, realmente deseaba que todo saliera de lo más tranquilo posible, pero esperaba una pelea, solo deseaba que Finn mantuviera baja su voz o sus padres la sacarían de la casa mucho antes de terminar la conversación.

Al llegar al cuarto escucho el ruido del televisor, supuso que Finn estaba jugando con uno de sus videojuegos como siempre lo hacía. Volvió a respirar profundamente y toco a la puerta. Los pasos de Finn se escucharon acercarse.

"Tengo todo el derecho de jugar si qui-"se detuvo al ver que no era su madre la que estaba a la puerta, sino Rachel, quien parecía más diminuta de lo acostumbrado frente a él. No lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Finn preguntó con un tono que no escondía su felicidad al verla, lo que la hizo sentirse más culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para perder su determinación.

"¿Podemos hablar?" El rostro de Finn perdió esa esperanza que tenia al verla cuando escucho estas temidas palabras.

"Sí, claro, pasa" dejo pasar a Rachel y cerró la puerta del cuarto pero se apartó de ella para que Rachel no pensara que la estaba encerrando y no se sintiera intimidada, todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho en el hospital y prefería no darle más motivos a Rachel para no confiar en él.

"Siéntate por favor" dijo Rachel señalándole la cama a Finn para que se sentase. Finn dudó un momento pero lo hizo, observando cómo Rachel caminaba de lado a lado, moviendo sus manos una con la otra en su manera habitual cuando estaba nerviosa. Quería hablar pero decidió no hacerlo, Rachel se detuvo, respiro profundamente por enésima vez y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

"Finn, primero que nada quiero decirte que lo que hiciste en el hospital esta mañana fue lo más tonto que pudiste haber hecho en tu vida, Quinn no está fingiendo que me ha olvidado, hablé con Santana hace unas horas y me ha dicho que los doctores le han diagnosticado amnesia selectiva. La manera en que actuaste fue muy irresponsable e irrespetuosa no solo con Quinn sino también con su madre." Finn asintió bajando la mirada.

"Lo sé, y me arrepiento" dijo pero no siguió hablando. Cosa que realmente sorprendió a Rachel porque Finn tendía a excusarse con un largo discurso sin dejar espacio a reproches. Rachel continuó.

"Sin embargo, quiero enfatizar que lo que voy a decirte en estos momentos no tiene relación con lo ocurrido hoy, sino que es algo de lo que yo no me había percatado por mis pensamientos erróneos sobre lo que significa estar enamorada y tener una relación." Finn levantó la mirada, Rachel vio en sus ojos ese temor reprimido que no pudo ocultar. Él sabía lo que se venía, pero también pudo observar su resignación y eso la sorprendió que tardo unos segundo en continuar.

"Finn, me apena muchísimo que las cosas hayan llegado hasta este punto, no debí continuar algo de lo que muy dentro de mi ya había desaparecido. No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero herirte, eso es lo último que deseo pero en estas situaciones es imposible no terminar con el corazón roto. Realmente espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y podamos llegar a tener esa relación que alguna vez tuvimos cuando empezamos a conocernos." Finn trago saliva, sus ojos empezaban a mostrar esas lagrimas que trataba de reprimir.

"Estas terminado con migo" dijo, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Rachel asintió pero no bajo la mirada. Le dolía haber hecho sufrir a Finn, aunque no era un chico muy brillante, y tenía problemas de personalidad, el tiempo que estuvo con él, por lo menos el tiempo en que no peleaban, había sido un amigo muy comprensivo y querido aunque no fuese el novio perfecto.

"Sí" dijo simplemente, Finn respiró profundamente pero no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

"¿Todo este tiempo nuestra relación no significo nada para ti?" Rachel, suspiró temblorosamente al escuchar sus palabras empapadas de tristeza.

"Claro que si, te ame mucho Finn, pero la gente cambia y los sentimientos también. No podía seguir mintiéndote o mintiéndome a mi misma sobre lo que siento. No es justo para ninguno" Rachel se acerco a Finn para colocar una mano sobre su hombro pero Finn la detuvo.

"No, en estos momentos no te me acerques" dijo, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

"Finn…"

"Es por Quinn, ¿no es así? Te gusta y te has olvidado de mi" Rachel se sorprendió tanto que se aparto un poco de Finn. Él la miraba expectante pero sus ojos reflejaban la furia que su tristeza no dejaba pasar. Le entró un deseo de evadir la pregunta pero sabía que no sería justo así que se armo de valor y respondió.

"Si, me eh enamorado de Quinn Fabray" Finn se levantó abruptamente asustando a Rachel pero el simplemente camino hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Los puños fuertemente apretados pero no descargo su furia con los objetos inanimado como era su costumbre.

"Entonces, ¿eres gay?" dijo sin mirar a Rachel. Ella tardó en responder por el simple hecho que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza porque pensó que Finn iba a hacerle daño.

"No precisamente, para mí el amor no tiene genero. Cuando el amor llega no es importante con quien es sino como es la persona." Finn colocó su puño sobre la ventana, Rachel tenía miedo que fuera a descargar su furia contra ella y se hiciera daño. Pero simplemente se recostó sobre la ventana, su reflejo en esta demostraba que Finn respiraba profundamente para contenerse.

"Entonces solo te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás" Rachel negó con la cabeza y respondió.

"Te prometo por todo lo que tengo que mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron sinceros. En el tiempo que te ame no hubo ningún momento que lo dudará."

"Pero dudaste, tus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaron, ¿cómo se si todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos realmente solo pretendías y en realidad estabas enamorada de Quinn?" Rachel contuvo su frustración, aunque esa pregunta era una de las cuales atormentaban sus pensamientos mientras más analizaba sus sentimientos por Quinn, ¿desde cuándo empezó todo? No dijo nada acerca de sus dudas para no provocar más a Finn.

"No Finn, durante los primeros momentos de nuestra relación el único que estaba en mi corazón eras tú" Finn volteo a verla fijamente.

"¿Cuándo entonces?" Rachel sabía que su respuesta lo heriría aun más. Pero su desesperación no le permitió mentir.

"Antes de comenzar el ultimo año" dijo. El rostro de Finn enrojeció.

"¿Desde tanto tiempo atrás? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Rachel desvió la mirada.

"Mi estúpida idea de que no podía enamorarme de alguien más mientras estaba en una relación nublo mi razón… realmente lo siento Finn…" él se acerco rápidamente a Rachel, ella retrocedió hasta toparse con la puerta, los ojos de Finn estaban enrojecidos de furia.

"Perdimos la virginidad juntos" dijo, su respiración era agitada, su rostro estaba cerca del de Rachel. Ella trato de no mostrar su temor.

"Lo siento, Finn. De veras lo siento mucho" Finn coloco sus puños a ambos lados de Rachel con fuerza, pero simplemente empezó a llorar, sollozos tan profundos y desgarradores que rompieron el corazón de Rachel. Tentativamente colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de Finn, él comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad, lentamente lo abrazó y él se aferró a ella como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.

"Lo siento" repetía una y otra vez Rachel.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Finn descargó todas sus emociones en forma de llanto. Rachel nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera, la cabeza de Finn estaba recostada en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza de una manera que no era intima como si fueran amantes, sino más bien como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Nada más que buenos amigos.

"Tengo que irme" dijo, Finn se levantó y limpio su rostro con las sabanas de su cama. Tragó saliva y suspiró cortadamente.

"Tienes que regresar al hospital" dijo, su voz rasposa por tanto llorar.

"Si" dijo Rachel, levantándose y caminando a la puerta pero Finn la detuvo atrapando uno de sus brazos.

"Rachel… ¿podrías decirle a la señora Fabray que estoy realmente arrepentido de haber actuado de esa manera?" Rachel asintió. Pero Finn no soltó su brazo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó tratando de suprimir su rencor al recordar los sentimientos de Rachel. Rachel sabia de lo que hablaba y respondió.

"Estar a su lado, apoyarla en todo lo que pueda" Finn apretó su brazo suavemente.

"¿Aun cuando no te recuerda y no puedes estar con ella? Además no sabes si a Quinn también le gustan las chicas. Siempre ha tenido novios y nunca expreso más que rencor hacia ti." Rachel sonrió, confundiendo a Finn con esa sonrisa.

"Hay cosas que no sabes de Quinn, no estoy segura si tenga una oportunidad con ella, pero ya no nos odiamos Finn, se ha convertido en una gran amiga para mí." Finn soltó su brazo y asintió aun confundido pero no dijo más.

"Espero verte pronto en el hospital, le diré a la señora Fabray lo que me has dicho, estoy segura que te perdonará muy pronto" Finn sonrió aun que sin mucha alegría pero eso tranquilizo a Rachel. En un impulso, se acerco a él y beso su frente. Finn se aparto de ella muy sorprendido. Rachel sonrió.

"Nos vemos pronto Finn, recuerda que eres un buen amigo y no quiero perderte" Finn asintió, su rostro aunque triste mostraba alivio al saber que Rachel quería que siguiera formando parte de su vida.

Al salir del cuarto de Finn se topó con Kurt.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto este, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. Rachel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todo bien" Kurt asintió.

"No te preocupes por Finn, estará bien después de que se atasque de comida y descargue sus frustraciones con video juegos. ¿Vas al hospital?" Rachel asintió.

"No puedo regresar porque mi papá me ha dejado de guardia para cuidar que Finn no salga de la casa, pero cuando puedas dile a Quinn que espero su pronta recuperación" Rachel asintió otra vez, abrazó a Kurt con fuerza y dijo.

"Gracias Kurt" él la abrazó también con fuerza y rió un poco.

"No fue nada, yo simplemente pateé tu trasero testarudo para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba frente a él desde mucho tiempo" Rachel rió también y se despidió de él y de la señora Hummel quien estaba en la entrada esperando a que ella saliera.

Entró al auto y su padre le colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apretándola con fuerza.

"Bien hecho Rae" Rachel asintió, sus padres parecían saber mucho más de lo que ella sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos. Estaba agradecida por tener dos padres tan comprensivos como los que tenía.

No había mucho tráfico esa tarde y llegaron rápido al hospital. Al estacionar cerca de la entrada su padre le dijo.

"No creas que permitiremos que te quedes otra noche en el hospital" Rachel estuvo a punto de protestar pero Leroy prosiguió.

"Tú padre y yo regresaremos a media noche para que regreses a casa y puedas tener un descanso apropiado, no serás de utilidad si duermes en las bancas del hospital. Quinn necesita que tengas todas las fuerzas del mundo para que estés a su lado apoyándola. Ya te lo eh dicho y no cambiaré mi posición" Rachel no pudo más que suspirar y asentir. Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre, corrió al hospital.

En cuanto la vieron sus compañeros, estos se acercaron a ella pero no fue sino Brittany quien prácticamente corrió hacia ella, abalanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola con fuerza, levantándola y dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

"Britts déjala ya, se va a marear" Santana dijo sonriéndole a su novia y a Rachel. Cuando Brittany la coloco en el suelo Santana la abrazó. Todos quedaron pasmados al ver esto, Santana estaba abrazando a Rachel sin tener que ser amenazada de muerte.

"Lo que hiciste era lo mejor, estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo Santana en un susurró. Rachel quien aun estaba muy sorprendida por el sorpresivo abrazo asintió, y poco a poco regreso el abrazo de Santana por unos segundos antes de que esta se apartara bruscamente de ella.

"Basta de sentimentalismos, siéntate, tenemos mucho que contarte sobre el estado de Quinn y por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer ya que las visitas quedaron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso" Rachel asintió y junto a su grupo de amigos se sentaron en las bancas a esperar más noticias de Quinn.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un largo tiempo al fin e trasladado este fic a AO3 y les brindo un nuevo capitulo. ¡Espero mis lectores de ff.net disfruten un capitulo más, en su nuevo hogar. AO3!

_-*-*-Durante el jardín de niños y antes de entrar a primaria, su vida era genial. Su padre y madre la llevaban a clases de ballet, las niñas de su escuela eran muy buenas y los niños muy amables. Franny jugaba con ella todos los días después de hacer las tareas. Cuando iban a la iglesia era divertido y después del servicio se quedaba jugando con los hijos de los amigos de sus adres. Todos admiraban su lindo cabello castaño y sus ojos avellanados._

_Pero todo eso empezó a cambiar cuando entro a primaria, su padre no pudo mandarlas, a su hermana y ella, a la misma escuela privada ya que tuvo muchos mal entendidos con los directores. Obligándola a dejar atrás a sus amigos de siempre. Esta nueva escuela no era tan mala, pero, la gente en ella sí. Muchos chicos comenzaron a molestarla por el color de su cabello, ya que a diferencia de Franny quien tenía el cabello rubio, Lucy no podía llamar la atención positiva en una escuela donde los populares eran personas rubias. En esos años comenzó a comer más de lo que acostumbraba, dándoles otra razón a los niños de esa escuela para molestarla._

_Las cosas no mejoraban en casa, sus padres empezaban a pelear con más frecuencia, ocasionándole más ansiedad y más deseo de comer. Franny, al juntarse con los populares se había apartado de su hermana, prefiriendo alejarse antes que ayudarla cuando la molestaban. Pero en ese infierno encontró un refugio, le gustaba escribir, así que se unió al club de escritura en donde conoció a su mejor amiga, Jenny. Pasaban horas y horas hablando de libros, creando nuevas historias._

_Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Jenny, más sentía algo extraño dentro de ella que crecía por su amiga. No sabía lo que era, pero en su subconsciente lo tenía presente y trato de reprimirlo por mucho tiempo. Como ambas no eran muy populares no tenían novios, entonces lo atribuyo a un sentimiento relacionado con eso._

_Todos los días rezaba para que ese sentimiento desapareciera, pero con forme pasaron los años se hizo más fuerte. Ya era casi fin de la primaria, los insultos y los maltratos empeoraron aun más, no sabía si soportaría más, pero lo que realmente no sabía era si soportaría más estar cerca de Jenny sin que sus sentimientos la consumieran. Para empeorar las cosas, Jenny se había puesto más linda con forme pasaron los años y había conseguido novio pero no se olvidaba de su amistad._

_Una tarde mientras las dos se encontraban trabajando en un libro que escribían, ya no pudo más y le plantó un beso a una sorprendida Jenny. Está la apartó firmemente y la observo con una cara de asco. Ella trató de disculparse y lo hizo pasar como broma, una que había visto en la televisión y como ya nunca se verían después de graduarse le pareció gracioso hacerlo._

_Jenny se lo creyó pero desde ese momento su corazón se rompió. En cuanto se graduó de primaria le dijo a su padre que le permitiera hacerse una cirugía plástica y que le permitieran cambiarse de escuela. No quería regresar a ese lugar donde la habían tratado como si fuera basura y en especial, a ese lugar donde conoció a Jenny. Después de graduarse ellas dos perdieron comunicación._

_Pero eso era lo que Lucy quería, cambiar y olvidar. Comenzar de nuevo su historia._

_-*-*-_

 

Despertó agitadamente, unos brazos la sostuvieron para que no se moviera precipitadamente aunque no era capaz de hacerlo.

 

“Tranquila señorita, fue todo un sueño. Se encuentra sana y salva” la enfermera joven y de sonrisa brillante le dijo. Estaba un poco desorientada pero luego recordó el accidente, a su madre llorando, a sus amigas preocupadas y a esa chica de cabello castaño que no podía recordar por más que tratará.

 

“¿Qué sucedió?” la enfermera reviso varias cosas en los monitores antes de contestar.

 

“Se alteró mucho y estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, eso es común cuando se pierde la memoria” Quinn suspiro. Había sido por el inepto de su ex novio, le había forzado a recordar a esa chica.

 

“Los doctores le diagnosticaron pérdida de memoria selectiva. Generalmente está es causada por un trauma emocional” Quinn cerró los ojos porque no podía imaginarse la razón por la que su cerebro quisiera bloquear los recuerdos de esa bella chica.

 

“Los doctores esperan que no sea permanente, en muchos casos los pacientes con está perdida de memoria la recuperan al desinflamarse el cerebro. Como usted sufrió un accidente muy grave, es normal que duré algún tiempo.”

 

“¿Qué pasará si no puedo recordarla por el resto de mi vida?” preguntó Quinn. La enfermera se acerco a ella y colocó una mano sobre la suya.

 

“Me imagino que esa chica se sentirá triste, pero, ¿No hará lo posible por recordarla?” Quinn pareció sorprendida por esas palabras, así que se limito a asentir.

 

“Los doctores han suspendido sus visitas por ahora, pero me imagino que para mañana ya podrán pasar a verla el resto de sus amigos” Quinn asintió agradecida y cerró los ojos, esperando no soñar con cosas que le eran difíciles de recordar.

 

* * *

 

 

Como prometieron, los padres de Rachel la fueron a traer puntuales a la hora indicada. Rachel realmente no quería irse, pero no tenía de otra que cumplir con los deseos de sus padres.

 

Tuvo una noche muy intranquila, todos sus sueños fueron recuerdos de momentos que ahora eran muy claros. Es como si admitir sus sentimientos abrió la ventana para ver el mundo exterior sin filtros. Pero lo que más le atormentaba y torturaba eran los recuerdos de la sonrisa de Quinn.

 

Cuatro horas después, ya estaba fuera de la cama, saltándose su rutina diaria en la elíptica se dirigió a su closet para escoger la ropa que necesitaba. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué, se vistió rápidamente saliendo del cuarto de la misma manera, saltando las escaleras de dos en dos, pero al llegar a la sala no había nadie. Sus padres aun seguían durmiendo y con toda razón ya que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

 

Suspirando resignada se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. No se había percatado antes, pero estaba con un apetito voraz. Se preparó una de sus especialidades y como su cuerpo desbordaba de adrenalina, decidió prepararles el desayuno a sus padres. Cuando Leroy despertó, el olor a comida le hizo sonreír. Estaba seguro que al entrar a la cocina lo primero que vería sería a Rachel, y que en cuanto esta se percatara de su presencia le pediría que la llevara al hospital. No estaba equivocado.

 

Rachel se encontraba lavando su plato cuando escucho entrar a su padre, sonrío y dijo.

 

“Come papá, entre más rápido termines, más rápido podremos ir al hospital” Leroy no dijo nada más que tomar su plato y sentarse en la mesa.

 

Poco tiempo después apareció Hiram, quien fue empujado hacía la mesa por su enérgica hija, quien simplemente se sentó con ellos y los observo comer con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los hombres no pudieron ignorar tal cambio. Sabían que fue a casa de Finn para terminar con él, esperaban que estuviera más desanimada. Pero era todo lo contrario.

 

“Rachel, ¿desde cuándo estas despierta?” preguntó Leroy, terminando su comida.

 

“No hace mucho, un par de horas… desde las cuatro.”

 

Hiram sonrió y Leroy solo suspiró. De repente la actitud tan enérgica de Rachel cambio. Su rostro radiante se volvió serio. El ambiente se torno lleno de una tensión inesperada, pero ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que lo hizo Rachel.

 

“Me imagino que quieren saber la razón por la cual mi relación con Finn terminó. Creo que ya tienen una idea y sé que en esta familia no hay prejuicios, pero lo que estoy a punto de decirles puede sorprenderlos, ya que nunca demostré ningún indicio de esto que estoy a punto de confesarles.”

 

Tomando un gran suspiro, Rachel vio fijamente a sus padres que no tenían expresión alguna y solo la observaban.

 

“Estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray.”

 

Un silencio largo prosiguió a sus palabras y Rachel moría de los nervios por esta reacción de sus padres. Leroy finalmente suspiró y le dirigió una mirada a su esposo que trataba de suprimir su sonrisa, pero no podía. Suspirando otra vez al ver que Hiram no pretendía sacar a Rachel de su nerviosismo, decidió hablar.

 

“Ya era momento que te dieras cuenta, Rae.”

 

“¡¿Qué?!” preguntó Rachel sorprendida, porque aunque tenía sospechas de que sus padres ya lo sabían, realmente no se esperaba esto. Hiram empezó a reírse sin poder para, sacándolo una sonrisa a Leroy y provocando que Rachel se sonrojara.

 

“Oh Rachel, creo que las únicas personas que no sabían de esto eran tú y la pobre de Quinn. Es muy obvio que cuando estas con Quinn el mundo deja de existir para ti.”

 

Rachel bajó la mirada, su rostro tan rojo como el color de un tomate dijo en un tono triste. “Pero ahora ya no me recuerda.” Hiram alargo sus manos sobre la mesa para tomar las de Rachel en un gesto de apoyo.

 

“Pero yo se que tú no te rindes con facilidad, es por eso que hoy te levantaste temprano y estás más enérgica que de costumbre. Eso solo pasa cuando tienes la cabeza concentrada en algo que estás determinada a lograr.”

 

Rachel les sonrío a sus padres, agradecida y tranquila por su apoyo. “Bueno, ¿nos vamos?”

 

* * *

 

 

La primera persona que vio después del fiasco de ayer fue a su madre, quien la beso en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

 

“Los doctores han dicho que tratemos de no darte sobresaltos así que les advertí a tus amigos que si alguien intenta lo mismo que el chico Hudson no los dejaré entrar nunca más.”

 

Quinn le sonrío a su madre, esa manera sobreprotectora de su madre nunca la dejaba salir, pero cuando lo hacia se sentía muy querida aunque era algo vergonzoso.

 

“Santana y Brittany les han dicho a tus compañeros que ya pueden pasar a verte. Kurt y Mercedes realmente no pueden esperar. Ni se diga de tus otros compañeros.” Quinn asintió lentamente, sintiéndose aliviada al recordar quien eran Kurt y Mercedes. Esperaba que su memoria selectiva no incluyera a más personas porque realmente no soportaría herir a nadie más.

 

“¿Qué pasó con la chica… Rachel?” Judy acaricio su rostro.

“Rachel ya no tardará en regresar, sus padres le prohibieron quedarse una segunda noche” Quinn cerró los ojos, ese sentimiento extraño le invadió el pecho. Pero no se concentró en eso ya que otra persona muy importante vino a su mente.

 

“Mamá… quiero ver a Beth” dijo. Judy pareció algo incomoda, porque realmente ella no tenía mucha relación con su nieta. La última vez que la vio fue en el hospital cuando nació la pequeña.

 

“Tendré que preguntarle a Hiram o Leroy si tienen el numero de Shelby… pero  la localizaré por ti” Quinn pareció algo confundida, no tenía idea de cómo conocía a estas dos personas, pero las recordaba.

 

“Solo espero no causarles molestias a los Berry” dijo su madre, preocupada por la turbia relación entre Shelby y Rachel. Recordaba que en una ocasión cuando Quinn regresó a vivir con ella se lo había comentado. Quinn volvió a verla aun más confundida ya que no sabía porque podría haber problemas entre los Berry y Shelby. Ya que no tenían ninguna relación entre si.

 

“¿Por qué se molestarían? Shelby no los conoce” Judy la observo con tristeza. Parecía que la pérdida de memoria realmente era exclusiva para cualquier recuerdo o relación con Rachel.

 

“Shelby es la madre biológica de Rachel” Quinn simplemente la observo sorprendida.

 

“¿Lo es?” Judy asintió, besando la frente de su hija le pasó un vaso de agua para que tomase un poco ya que podía escucharse ronca su voz.

 

“No te preocupes hija mía. Pronto recordaras a Rachel” parecía que su madre le hablaba a la Quinn que recordaba a la bella chica. Algo en la mirada de su madre la intrigo.

 

“No tardaran en traerte algo de comer, me imagino que por ahora solo serán líquidos. ¿Tienes hambre?” Quinn trato de negar con la cabeza pero no pudo, ni lo intento más porque las medicinas contra el dolor estaban perdiendo un poco su efecto.

 

“No… tengo sueño, pero mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas” Judy volvió a besar su frente.

 

“¿Quieres que pasen tus demás compañeros a saludarte para que te distraigas?” Quinn dijo que sí.

 

“Les diré que pasen” dijo Judy, levantándose del asiento. Cuando lo hizo, Quinn pudo notar el evidente cansancio, no solo emocional sino también físico de su madre. Quinn cerró los ojos, cuando su madre dijo que Shelby era la madre biológica de Rachel, algo en su memoria se despertó, pero estaba difusa. Solo recordaba llanto, un llanto el cual nunca habia escuchado antes y las palabras cordatas “No es tu culpa, Quinn. No es tú culpa que Shelby me reemplazara con Beth ni que me tratara de esa manera. Tu le diste la mejor oportunidad a Beth, eso es amor de verdad.”

 

Continuará… 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy tan consistente con los updates como quisiera pero aquí tienen un capitulo más. Los reviews son un buen incentivo para escribir más rapido ;D
> 
> (p.s: pueden agradecerle a mi mejor amiga por insistirme que dejarlos esperando por un update era cruel, por eso me apresure jaja)

Aunque le había dicho a su madre que no tenía sueño, solo pudo platicar por unos minutos con Kurt y Mercedes antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Ellos decidieron quedarse unos minutos más con ella, estaban agradecidos de que los hubiese reconocido pero también tristes porque mientras más conversaba con sus demás compañeros era evidente que a la única que no recordaba era a Rachel.

 

“¿Entonces Rachel terminó definitivamente con Finn?” Kurt asintió, observando la apacible expresión de Quinn. Aun con los moretones y las vendas Quinn no perdía esa belleza, era de alguna manera injusto.

 

“Si. Finn se la pasó llorando y jugando video juegos toda la noche. No creo que haya dormido en lo absoluto.” Mercedes aun sostenía la mano de Quinn, no podía dejarla. Para ella, Quinn era como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

 

“¿Y lo hizo porque al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos?” No quería mencionar el nombre de Quinn, no sabían si podría despertarse en cualquier momento y escuchar algo que no era oportuno en ese momento, ninguno de los dos pretendía influencias los eventos que seguramente se llevarían a cabo. Era derecho de Rachel ser quien confesara sus sentimientos hacia Quinn.

 

“Si” dijo Kurt sonriendo un poco. “Por lo menos ahora ya sabe la verdad y estoy más que seguro que nuestra pequeña amiga no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.” Mercedes sonrió porque Kurt tenía mucha razón. Cuando los dos regresaron a la sala de espera, Rachel ya se encontraba allí, no les sorprendió en lo más mínimo. En cuanto los vio se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa.

 

“¿Cómo está?” preguntó. Kurt y Mercedes sonrieron y trataron de no reír cuando el rostro de Rachel mostró alivio ante sus sonrisas.

 

“Cansada, apenas hablamos ya que se quedo dormida.” Rachel asintió aun más aliviada pero al parecer esperaba que le dijeran que a ellos tampoco los recordaba. Se les partió un poco el corazón.

 

El día siguió sin novedades, pocas horas después, Quinn despertó y dijo que quería ver al resto de sus compañeros. Aunque algunos doctores tenían sus dudas en dejarla recibir tantas visitas, decidieron que era mejor confirmar que tan grave era su amnesia, pero les impusieron la regla estricta de no causarle alteraciones. El ánimo de Rachel iba disminuyendo al salir cada grupo y contar como Quinn los había reconocido.

 

“¿Te encuentras bien?” preguntó una voz a su lado, era la señora Fabray quien con una dulce sonrisa le entregó una taza de café, ya era de tarde y todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a Santana, Brittany  y Puck se habían marchado, estos últimos no tuvieron opción porque sus padres los forzaron a irse. El horario de visita de la tarde estaba a punto de terminar.

 

“Si, gracias” dijo Rachel con un tono sumiso y un tanto desanimado. Tomó la taza de café y le sonrió débilmente a Judy.

 

“¿Por qué no pasas y aprovechas los minutos que faltan para que termine la visita?” le ofreció Judy, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo dulcemente. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

 

“No es necesario, está bien así” pero Judy simplemente le dio un pequeño empujoncito  en el hombro animándola a levantarse de su silla y caminar al cuarto de Quinn.

 

“Vamos, se que te mueres por verla ahora que está más consiente. Ve, yo estaré aquí esperando que regreses. Tengo algo importante que consultarte cuando regreses.” A Rachel se le helo la sangre, ¿será posible que la señora Fabray sospechara de sus sentimientos por Quinn y quisiera impedirle verla más? Lo dudaba ya que Judy solo le sonreía de manera pacífica.

 

“Ve, reintrodúcete con Quinn. Vuelva a ser su amiga, porque sé que Quinn estará feliz de conocerte una vez más.” El corazón de Rachel se aceleró, pero decidió no mal interpretar el sentido de las palabras de Judy. Después de todo, Quinn se había vuelto su amiga y es a eso a lo que se refería.

 

“Está bien” dijo. Tomando lo que quedaba de su café, dejo la taza en la mesita y con paso lento, nervioso e inseguro se dirigió al cuarto de Quinn. Llamó a la puerta casi inaudiblemente para no despertarla si es que se encontraba dormida. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, los ojos avellanados y alerta la recibieron.

 

“Hey” dijo en un susurró, lentamente entró al cuarto. Quinn simplemente la observaba, detenidamente, como si estuviera estudiando sus facciones, probablemente trataba de esforzarse en recordarla, fue fácil percatarse porque Quinn frunció el seño en concentración.

 

“No tienes que forzarte a recordarme” le dijo, quedándose de pie frente a su cama. No tenía la confianza de acercase y sentarse junto a Quinn, tampoco quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

 

“Solo quería pasar a ver como estabas, y bueno, también a disculparme por Finn. Las cosas que dijo no son ciertas.” Quinn cerró los ojos y suspiró.

 

“Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse por causarte ese dolor. Realmente siento mucho no poder recordarte.” Dijo Quinn, pero Rachel rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

 

“No es tu culpa, Quinn. Es un desafortunado efecto secundario del accidente del cual has salido con vida y eso es realmente lo único que me importa” dijo Rachel, sonrojándose un poco y actuando tan diferente a como lo haría si la situación fuera otra. La antigua Rachel se obsesionaría tanto con su descubrimiento de sus sentimientos. Pero esta situación la obligaba a frenar ese instinto, a prestar más atención a sus actos y ser más sutil.

 

“¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado?” pregunto Quinn, señalando con la mirada el asiento al lado de su cama y más cerca de ella. Rachel tímidamente se dirigió a ese lugar. No dijeron nada por unos minutos, no sabían cómo actuar o que decir, aunque Quinn no apartaba la mirada de Rachel. Seguía estudiándola minuciosamente mientras Rachel trataba de no sonrojarse demasiado.

 

“bueno,” finalmente dijo Rachel aclarando la garganta. “¿Cómo te sientes?” Quinn sonrió un poco.

 

“Como si estuviera en un sueño extraño, son los medicamentos para el dolor” dijo riendo débilmente porque aunque no sintiera dolor, si sentía una presión en el pecho al respirar o intentar hacer un movimiento. Rachel le sonrió, era algo extraño, sentía que está Quinn que no la recordaba actuaba más libremente con ella que su Quinn. Se imagino era porque para está Quinn no existía esa historia difícil entre ellas.

“¿te puedo preguntar algo?” dijo Quinn, acomodándose con dificultad en la cama, Rachel rápidamente le ayudó. Quinn le sonrió agradecía y Rachel desvió la mirada con un rubor en sus mejillas. Quinn sintió su corazón contraerse ante esto.

 

“Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras” dijo Rachel tratando de resistir el impulso de tomar la mano de Quinn.

 

“Tal vez sea algo atrevido, pero es solo porque no te recuerdo y para mi preguntar esto a un extraño es algo bueno brizara, pero; ¿Por qué ibas a casarte con Finn?” Rachel se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró.

 

“Es realmente una larga historia pero fue porque sentía que lo único que me quedaba era él” Quinn frunció el seño.

 

“Eres muy joven… Rachel. Tienes mucho futuro,  estoy segura que eres muy talentosa, por lo que me dijo Santana de ti.” Rachel trato de suprimir sus lágrimas. Aun sin recordarla, Quinn seguía pensando que tenía un futuro y seguía dándole consejos para no arruinar su vida.

 

“Lo sé, siento mucho no haberte hecho caso cuando me lo dijiste antes de la boda” estas palabras hicieron que la cabeza de Quinn diera un poco de vueltas, pero se le pasó rápidamente.

 

“¿Éramos muy cercanas?” preguntó, porque no podía evitar sentir que lo fueron, lo cual provocaba que ese sentimiento extraño de antes se apoderara de ella.

 

“Tomó tiempo” confesó Rachel.

 

“No éramos las mejores amigas, pero valoraba tu amistad, aun la valoró, aunque no me recuerdes y quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ti en lo que sea, si me lo permites.” El corazón de Quinn empezó a palpitar, los monitores que la controlaban no la dejaron mentir, esto asustó un poco a Rachel.

 

“¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿necesitas que llame al doctor?” pregunto alarmada Rachel, poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta para llamar a los doctores, pero Quinn la detuvo.

 

“No, no, tranquila. Estoy bien, fue un pequeño lapso de adrenalina, mi cuerpo aun la expulsa aleatoriamente. Creo que aun estoy en estado de shock.” Dijo, aunque sabía que no solo fue eso el causante. Rachel volvió a tomar asiento.

 

“Me gustaría conocerte de nuevo, Rachel. Siento como si te lo debiera después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero esa no es la única razón, realmente quiero conocerte, no sé por qué lo deseo mucho.” Rachel trato de tranquilizar su corazón, Quinn quería volver a conocerla, quería saber sobre ella.

 

“Lo que tú quieras Quinn, pregúntame lo que tú quieras que yo te contestare de la manera más honesta que pueda” dijo, a excepción de sus sentimientos. Tenía que dejarlos de lado ahora y concentrarse en hacer sentir bien a Quinn.

 

“¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos?” Rachel suspiró, olvido por un segundo en su emoción que su pasado no era el mejor entre ellas, pero no pretendía engañarla ni tapar momentos que pudieran ser mejor olvidar.

 

“No mucho después de que te trasladaras a la escuela. Fue un encuentro en el pasillo, recuerdo que te detuviste, me miraste por un buen tiempo y luego de diste la vuelta para marcharte.” Quinn frunció el seño, le pareció extraño ese comportamiento.

 

“¿No nos hablamos?” Rachel negó con la cabeza.

 

“No realmente, la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra fue cuando Finn ingreso al coro y tú querías deshacerte de ese trato. Aunque el día siguiente del encuentro en el pasillo comenzaron los ataque con granizado.”

 

Quien se sentía extraña, recordaba esos y cuando Finn entro al club, pero no podía recordar porque estaba enfadada, parece ser que todos sus recuerdos estaban intactos pero siempre tenían un vacio el cual era ocupado por Rachel. Tampoco podía comprender como pudo hacerle eso a Rachel, una de las chicas más lindas y amables que había conocido en su vida.

 

“oh, lo siento mucho, debí ser un completo demonio en ese entonces.” Rachel rió un poco.

 

“No te lo negaré, pero me alegra que esos ataques ya hayan terminado. Aunque no fue solo tu culpa, después de todo yo era un enemigo potencial cuando de Finn ingreso al coro. Me obsesione con él y era tu novio.” Quinn asintió algo consternada aun.

 

“Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Finn realmente tenía buenas razones para pensar que yo te estaba jugando una broma con esto de mi memoria.”

 

“No Quinn, pero eso ya no es así, no desde hace un año aproximadamente. Todo es muy diferente ahora, o bueno… lo era, te considero una persona importante Quinn, realmente eres mi amiga y tú nunca me harías algo como eso. Finn era el único que aun pensaba como antes. Todo fue en parte porque tú insistías en que no nos casáramos y él lo tomo como si hubiéramos regresado a la misma enemistad de antes. Pero no es así.”

 

Quedaron en silencio, Quinn estaba intrigada por esa confesión de que ella no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, al parecer ella era una de las principales personas que se oponía de manera constante y verbal por lo que implicaron sus demás compañeros cuando llegaron a verla. Pero ¿Por qué? Sentía que lo sabía, que tenía la razón en su cabeza, en una salita en la cual no podía entrar.

 

“Siento…” empezó a decir, pero se detuvo, los ojos grandes y bellos de Rachel la miraron expectante pero Quinn realmente no sabía qué era lo que sentía.

 

“No, no es nada” dijo al fin sin poder evitar ver la mirada triste de Rachel que fue rápidamente reemplazada con una sonrisa dulce.

 

“No te fuerces, Quinn. Tomate tu tiempo, la prioridad en estos momentos es tu salud. Nos concentraremos en tratar de hacer que te recuperes físicamente. Lo demás tomara el tiempo que tenga que tomar.” Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió como pudo.

“Gracias” quedaron en silencio pero esta vez no fue nada incomodó. Quinn cerró los ojos poco a poco quedando sumida en un sueño ligero, minutos después escucho una voz delicada que cantaba una canción que la relajaba aun más. Era la voz más dulce que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Esa noche fue la primera noche que durmió sin ningún tipo de pesadillas ni recuerdo.

 

Continuará…

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Otro capitulo? ¿en tan poco tiempo? ¡milagro! jajaja ya saben los reviews me encantan y me animan a progresar la historia :) 
> 
> Advertencia: ataque físico hacia uno de los personajes.

La respiración de Quinn le indicó que se encontraba en un profundo sueño, tranquilo, sin ninguna pesadilla. Rachel la observaba, memorizando cada golpe en su rostro, cada venda que cubría su cabeza y cada laceración. Mientras cantaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos. Nunca en su vida se percató de lo frágil que eran esas personas a su alrededor a las cuales tomaba por sentado. En especial a Quinn, esos momentos en los cuales pudo apreciar a Quinn vulnerable nunca podrán comprarse con el sentimiento de Quinn frágil, esa chica que aun si su exterior es duro como una piedra también es humana. Se limpió las lagrimas y en un momento de valentía o tal vez imprudencia, se inclinó hacia Quinn y beso su mejilla tan delicadamente que el roce de sus labios con la piel de Quinn era casi mínimo.

 

“No importa cuánto tiempo pase para que me recuerdes, Quinn. Yo estaré aquí esperándote”

 

Sabía que así seria, porque  lo que sentía era potente, más ahora que no estaba nublado por su ignorancia. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, respiró profundamente para detener las lágrimas que aun adornaban su rostro cuando escuchó una confrontación en la sala de espera. Cuando llegó se detuvo en seco sin saber qué hacer. Judy estaba gritándole a Russel Fabray quien parecía estar a punto de llegar a su límite de enfado. El personal del hospital no parecía saber qué hacer. Russel pareció estar con unas copas de más ya que se tambaleaba un poco mientras Judy seguía gritándole.

 

“¿Cómo te atreves a venir en ese estado? No te da vergüenza presentarte no solo dos días después sino también en tan deplorable condición. ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí!” Russel intentó caminar a un lado de Judy, como queriendo entrar a las habitaciones de los pacientes y ver a Quinn.

 

“¡Cállate! Es mi hija y puedo verla cuando yo quiera, tú ya no tienes derecho a decirme nada, en realidad nunca lo tuviste así que déjame pasar y ver a mi hija, además este hospital de segunda no es lugar para una Fabray, me la llevaré a otro hospital con más prestigio” Judy colocó una mano firme en su pecho deteniendo sus movimientos.

 

“¿Has olvidado que tú mismo la negaste una vez más como tu hija hace no más de dos semanas? ¿Cuándo Quinn quería arreglar las cosas con su padre? ¿Lo recuerdas?” Russel pareció algo afectado por lo que dijo Judy pero no le importó, de una manera brusca apartó a Judy de su camino, pero esta lo detuvo agarrando su brazo, solo enojándolo aun más,  se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de pegarle cuando Rachel reaccionó y se interpuso, Russel le propició un golpe en el rostro aunque no tan fuerte como Rachel esperaba ya que Russel unos segundos antes de impactar se dio cuenta que no era Judy frente a él y redujo la velocidad pero no lo suficiente para detenerse ya que estaba demasiado ebrio.

 

“¡Rachel!” Judy exclamó, recibiendo a Rachel en sus brazos cuando esta por el impulso iba a caerse. Seguridad no tardó ni dos segundos en llegar, tomaron a un aturdido Russel con fuerza, los jefes de guardia del hospital llamaron a la policía.

 

“Estoy bien, no fue nada” pero aunque el golpe no fue con la suficiente fuerza su labio superior estaba roto y de él brotaba sangre, las enfermeras se les acercaron rápidamente para atender su herida.

 

“Lo que hiciste fue una tontería, no debiste” dijo Judy quien no se apartó ni un segundo de su lado mientras las enfermeras trabajaban.

 

“Era mejor a mí que a usted señora Fabray, estoy bien, enserio” Intentó tranquilizarla Rachel, las enfermeras tuvieron que colocarle dos puntos en la cortada pero no tenía ningún hueso roto. Judy habló con la policía antes de que se llevaran a Russel, dijo que pondría la denuncia en contra de él y estaba segura de que Hiram y Leroy no estarían muy contentos con lo que ocurrió.

 

“Llamaré a tus padres de inmediato, Russel sobrepaso los limites, realmente lamente mucho lo que te ocurrió y te reprocharé por siempre lo que hiciste, Quinn no estará muy feliz en saber que su padre te ha roto el labio por defenderme” Rachel le tomó de la mano, Judy estaba muy tensa y no era de sorprenderse, después de todo Russel se presento días posteriores al accidente, en mal estado y agresivo. Era demasiado para la pobre señora Fabray, quien estuvo a punto de perder a su hija más pequeña. Rachel pidió que se le proporcionaran tranquilizantes a Judy, está se reusó al principio pero la tensión era demasiada que terminó aceptando.

 

Ambos padres de Rachel llegaron inmediatamente. Leroy, en cuanto vio el estado del rostro de su hija, quien ahora demostraba un morete en el labio y parte de la mejilla enfureció tanto que tuvo que ser detenido por Hiram, quien realmente se sentía igual que su esposo pero podía controlar más sus reacciones impulsivas, antes de que fuera a la cárcel y terminara en ese lugar como Russel por agresión.

 

“¿Estás bien?” Hiram sostuvo su rostro examinándolo minuciosamente.

 

“Si, no es nada, simple herida superficial, sanará pronto” Judy se acercó tentativamente a ellos, estaba extremadamente apenada por lo sucedido pero ambos padres de Rachel le dijeron que no fue su culpa, además después de la explicación de lo que había sucedido estaban más enfadados con Rachel por no tener precaución, ella simplemente repitió lo mismo que le dijo a Judy.

 

“Judy, espero no le importe, pero tomaremos acciones severas contra Russel por esto. No solo agredió a una menor, el hecho de que Rachel estuviera aquí para detenerlo de agredirla a usted también es la gota que derramó el vaso.” Leroy dijo, aunque su tono era neutro se podía sentir la rabia que emanaba de él.

 

“Lo comprendo y yo también tomaré acciones legales. Es momento de que Russel tenga una buena lección, no solo puso en peligro a Rachel sino también quería llevarse  a Quinn sin mi autorización. Por favor, espero acepten mi ayuda económica en caso de ir a juicio como compensación por el daño que Rachel recibió por mi” Hiram negó con la cabeza, colocando una mano sobra ambas de Judy.

 

“No Judy, no es necesario, en estos momentos lo más importante es Quinn y sus gastos médicos no serán nada bajos, es mejor que ahorre ese dinero para ella. No se preocupe que de todo eso nos encargamos nosotros.” Judy no sabía que sentir, así que empezó a llorar, todo esto era demasiado en tan pocos días. Pero aun así nunca en su vida pensó encontrar tal apoyo de parte de las dos personas que más juzgó en todos los años en que el nombre de la primera pareja homosexual casada de Lima, Ohio llegó a sus oídos.

 

“Y usted señorita, creo que es hora de regresar a casa. Nada de protestar, fue suficiente emoción por un día. Judy creo que es mejor que vaya a casa también, un buen descanso no le caería nada mal, además Quinn estará bien protegida aquí con los doctores y la seguridad que pediremos esté al pendiente de cualquier acontecimiento.” Judy no quería irse pero Rachel la convenció, la falta de sueño y todo el estrés podía empezarse a notar en su rostro, estaba más que segura que Quinn diría lo mismo que ellos. Hiram se ofreció a conducir el auto de Judy y llevarla a su casa. Antes de marcharse Judy abrazó a Rachel lo más que pudo, sorprendiéndola con lo potente de su abrazo.

 

“Gracias Rachel, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por que estas aquí apoyando a Quinn, pero más que nada estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste hoy por mí. Lamento mucho que consecuencias de mis decisiones hayan terminado en un puñetazo en la cara, pero realmente aprecio mucho el que me hayas defendido de Russel. Estaré en deuda contigo siempre.”

 

Rachel se sonrojó mucho por las palabras de Judy, sus padres sonrieron orgullosos de su pequeña hija. “No fue nada, lo hice porque Quinn estaría muy triste si algo malo le pasase a su madre por culpa de su padre.” Judy sostuvo el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y le colocó un beso en la frente, haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara aun más.

 

“Eres una buena chica, Rachel.” Dijo Judy, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro antes de marcharse con Hiram. Leroy le dio un medio abrazo mientras le sonreía orgulloso.

 

“¿Nos vamos?” Rachel asintió, aun perpleja por el afecto de una persona que nunca pensó expresara tal cosa. En ese momento recordó que Judy no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que dijo antes de que todo pasara, pero decidió no preocuparse de eso ahora.   

  

* * *

 

El silencio del auto no era especialmente agradable, después de todo Hiram y Judy no se conocían muy bien, tampoco tenían una muy buena historia, ya que en ocasiones pasadas ella se encontraba junto con ese grupo de señoras conservadoras que hablaban de él cuando se lo encontraba en algún centro comercial.

 

“Las cosas pasan por una razón” dijo Judy sin mirar a Hiram.

 

“¿Disculpa?” preguntó él algo confundido.

 

“Les debo más que una disculpa a ti y a tu familia. Mi ignorancia me llevo a actuar de una manera muy despreciable hacia personas que realmente no conocía.” Judy siguió hablando pero no miraba a Hiram, simplemente observaba la carretera.

 

“En parte no es tu culpa, es como la sociedad educa a las personas, lo que realmente cuenta es crecer y aprender que no todo lo que nos enseñan en un lugar que se dice sagrado es realmente cómo funciona el mundo.” Judy no dijo nada por unos segundos.

 

“Antes de su accidente, tuve una pelea muy grande con Quinn.” Hiram trató de no mostrarse demasiado curioso por respeto a Judy, estaba seguro que estas confesiones no eran de todos los días y menos con un extraño.

 

“Ese día llegó desanimada y pude notar que estuvo llorando. Santana la acompañaba y en cuento la vi estalle, diciéndole miles de cosas que eran extremadamente homofóbicas. Fue entonces cuando me lo dijo, no porque ella realmente se sintiera segura para confesármelo por su propia voluntad, sino por frustración ante mis palabras ignorantes. Me dijo que era homosexual, que siempre lo había sido pero por esa misma razón nunca lo pudo aceptar, porque sabía que ni su padre ni yo lo entenderíamos y la apoyaríamos. Comparado con lo de su embarazó estaba segura de que no solo la sacaríamos de la casa sino también le enviaríamos a uno de esos campamentos para reformar a jóvenes homosexuales en heterosexuales. “

 

Hiram permaneció en silencio, se sentía identificado ya que en su juventud tuvo una situación similar con sus padres.

 

“Santana se interpuso entre nosotras antes de que pudiera decir palabra y se llevó a Quinn. No sabía qué hacer, estaba dividida entre mis creencias y lo que realmente se sentía que era lo correcto, amar a mi hija sin importar que. Esa noche investigue miles de artículos en el internet para entenderla mejor, tantas cosas malas que se dice de la homosexualidad, pero tantos casos de personas que apresar de eso encontraron la felicidad. Vi muchos videos de personas contando su experiencia al salir del closet y como en su presente sus padres los habían aceptado aun cuando al principio no lo entendieron.”

 

“Fue cuando tomé la decisión de ser como esos padres, de querer a sus hijos por lo que son, pero no pude hablar con Quinn antes del accidente para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía” Hiram apartó una mano del volante y la colocó sobre la de Judy, ella se dio la vuelta para verlo sorprendida.

 

“Tal vez no se dio la oportunidad en ese entonces, pero ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad para decírselo. Quinn no es una mala chica, aunque al principio Leroy y yo no estuviéramos muy felices con la manera en que trataba a nuestra hija, pero no es una chica que se queda en el pasado, si así fuera no hubiera tenido la iniciativa de buscar una universidad tan prestigiosa para seguir progresando en su vida.” Judy asintió,  Hiram apartó su mano y le sonrió. Quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, realmente no faltaba mucho para llegar al apartamento donde Judy se hospedaba.

 

“Hay algo más por lo que tuvimos la discusión… Quinn… está enamorada de Rachel.” Hiram asintió. Judy pensó que debería estar sorprendida por la reacción tan neutral de Hiram pero sabía que la única que lo ignoraba era Rachel.

 

“Y… Rachel también la quiere de la misma manera.” No era una pregunta, tenía sus sospechas por la reacción de Rachel después del accidente y todo lo que sucedió posteriormente, pero no fue hasta esa tarde, mientras esperaban en la sala a que sus amigos la pasaran a ver que lo confirmó. Era como si algo en Rachel hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana, haciendo más transparentes sus sentimientos.

 

“Lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es apoyarlas, estar a su lado y que sepan que no están solas.” Judy asintió con convicción.

 

“Esta vez no la defraudaré.”

 

Continuara…  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dejaré morir el fic, se que ya son 3 años. Cuando comienzo algo debo terminarlo. 
> 
> Pero admitó que no encontraba inspiración. Agradezcanselo a Pharmercy y Overwatch que me hicieron leer fics depues de tanto tiempo jajajaja
> 
> Fluff

Rachel se miraba en el espejo detenidamente. La herida en su labio y rostro no parecían querer desaparecer con solo observarlos detenidamente por más que lo intentase. Las enfermeras le habían prohibido utilizar algún tipo de maquillaje ya que era una herida muy reciente y necesitaba sanar. 

Lo cual impedía que pudiera ocultarla, en especial ocultarla de Quinn, quien probablemente le preguntará qué había sucedido. Tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para no alterar a Quinn. 

Un sentimiento muy desagradable se apoderó de ella al pensar en Russel Fabray, nunca en su vida había detestado a alguien tanto como lo detestaba. Decidió que pensar en esa persona tan desagradable era una pérdida de tiempo así que se apresuró a vestirse para estar otro dia más con su querida Quinn. 

‘Querida Quinn’ ante ese pensamiento su corazón empezó a palpitar. 

“Tranquila Rachel, yo se que tener todas esas emociones dentro de ti es excitante pero debes tener paciencia.” Se dijo a sí misma dándose unas palmadas en el rostro y recordando dolorosamente que su rostro estaba lastimado. 

Hiram estaba esperándola en la puerta, con una media sonrisa al ver su rostro. 

“¿Que planeas decirle a Quinn cuando te vea?” preguntó al entrar al auto, Rachel suspiró. 

“No lo se, todos los escenarios que puedo pensar solo harán que se preocupe. Pero prefiero una preocupación por que me caí a que sepa que su padre estuvo allí y fue el causante de esta herida. 

“Todo estará bien, Rachel” y eso es lo que ella quería creer con todo su corazón. 

\-----

Al llegar al hospital las primeras que la vieron fueron Santana y Brittany, quienes se acercaron rápidamente a ella cuando vieron sus golpes. Judy aún no había llegado.

“¿Qué demonios pasó, Berry?” preguntó alarmada Santana mientras observaba su rostro con el ceño fruncido y lista para golpear a cualquiera que le hizo daño. 

“Russel Fabray al parecer pensó que llegando al hospital ebrio era una buena idea. Simplemente detuve su ira antes de que lastimara a Judy.” Brittany la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, sorprendiendola un poco al no esperarlo. 

“¡Eres toda una heroína, Rachel!” Rachel y Santana comenzaron a reir, despues de explicarle lo sucedido y asegurarles que eso no quedaría sin su debido castigo al agresor lo cual pareció darle mucho placer a Santana quien murmuró ‘Al fin’.

Como aún no era hora de visita, las enfermeras que estuvieron ayer cuando ocurrió el ataque se acercaron a Rachel para chequear su estado. Judy llegó justo cuando una de las enfermeras estaba aplicando un ungüento para aliviar las marcas que pudieran quedarle en el rostro. Lo primero que hizo al verla sentada, platicando apaciblemente con Santana, Brittany y la enfermera fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

“Oh Rachel, perdoname. Por mi culpa estas así” Rachel sonrió tímidamente mientras le decía que no fue su culpa. Santana y Brittany se dirigieron una mirada incrédula ante tal afecto, definitivamente este accidente, aunque desafortunado, estaba trayendo muchos cambios positivos. 

Al comenzar la hora de visita, todas se emocionaron, menos Rachel quien estaba nerviosa de ver a Quinn. 

“Vayan ustedes primero” dijo a Judy y las chicas. 

“¿Estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotras? Podemos inventar algo para justificar tus heridas.” Dijo Santana. 

“No, está bien. Yo esperaré a que salgan, es probable que no sea buena idea si entramos todas. Mas si ve mi estado, es mejor que entre sola para no alterarla.” Ellas asintieron algo indecisas pero aceptaron sus razones. 

La espera solo le sirvió para sobrepensar las cosas, realmente no sabía qué era lo que le iba a decir a Quinn y su amplia creatividad parecía haberse esfumado por completo. Al final decidió tomar la ruta del cansancio, era la única opción que no alteraría a Quinn. 

Al poco tiempo Santana y Brittany salieron del cuarto. 

“La señora Fabray dice que ya puedes pasar, se quedó un rato para hacerle compañía.” Dijo Brittany con una sonrisa. 

Rachel tomó aire y se dirigio a la habitacion. Al llegar pudo escuchar la melodiosa voz de Quinn, quien preguntaba a su madre si pudo comunicarse con Shelby para poder ver a Beth. Esto tomó un poco por sorpresa a Rachel deteniéndose frente a la puerta entre abierta. 

“Aun no e podido localizarla, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga noticias puedes estar segura que te las diré de inmediato.”

Así que Quinn deseaba ver a Beth. Se preguntaba por qué Judy no lo había mencionado, aunque su relación con Shelby no era la mejor del mundo ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para que Quinn pudiera ver a su hija. 

Se creó una pausa en la conversación y decidió entrar. Imaginaba que Judy se había quedado a pesar de su deseo de ver a Quinn sola en caso las cosas se tornaran mal ante su reacción. 

En cuanto Quinn la vio sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, confusión y un poco de susto. 

“¿Que te a pasado?” Exclamó, sin poder apartar la mirada de Rachel. Sonrojandose un poco y bajando la mirada tímidamente, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. 

“Fue un descuido mio, no te preocupes. Estaba más cansada de lo que imaginaba y me e golpeado con el mueble cerca de la cama.” 

Por un momento Quinn parece no creerle, ya que ese golpe era muy específico. Pero luego de unos segundos suspiró resignada. 

“Por favor, no te sobre exigas por mi. La culpa no me dejará dormir.” Rachel, internamente, suspiro de alivio al ver que Quinn decidio no preguntar mas. Judy sonrió un poco al ver que todo quedó arreglado y Quinn no se alteró. Poniéndose de pie señalo la silla cerca de Quinn a Rachel. 

“Las dejare para que puedan platicar tranquilas. Ya sabes que puedes llamarme si me necesitas.” Delicadamente, plantó un beso en la frente de Quinn y salio del cuarto. No sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Rachel. 

Esta al verse sola con Quinn se sintió un poco apenada. Pero Quinn solo le continuaba sonriendo y señalo la silla. 

“¿No quieres sentarte un momento?” Rachel se dirigio a la silla rapidamente. Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada. 

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, observándose mientras pensaban en que tema centrar su conversación. Después de un momento Quinn suspiro. 

“Rachel, dime la verdad. ¿Finn no fue el que te hizo ese golpe o si?” La pregunta sorprende a Rachel pero rapidamente la negó. 

“No, no. Enserio fui yo quien se hizo este golpe. Suelo ser muy torpe cuando estoy cansada, y aunque no me arrepiento de quedarme a tu lado todo este tiempo, debo admitir que si debo cuidarme más. Desde hoy empezaré a dormir desde temprano para poder descansar, después de todo tam-...” Su discurso fue interrumpido por una suave mano, delicados dedos acariciaban su rostro justo sobre la herida. 

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para ambas, cuando los dedos de Quinn se enfocaron en su labio partido. Rachel no podía respirar, esto era más de lo que ella pudo haberse imaginado sería el ser acariciada por Quinn. 

Transcurrieron tan solo unos segundos, en los cuales los ojos de Quinn estaban desenfocados. Como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros y no en ese momento, en el presente. 

“¿Quinn?” Rachel preguntó en un susurro casi imperceptible. 

Quinn parpadeó un par de veces hasta que sus ojos parecieron enfocarse en el ahora. Percatandose de la posición de su mano, la apartó rápidamente, sonrojándose y pidiendo disculpas. 

“No hay problema… pero, ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a un doctor?” Quinn recostó la cabeza en las almohadas y cerró los ojos. 

No sabía lo que había pasado, solo estaba conciente que al efectuar esa acción su mente se enfocó en sentimientos que parecían nostálgicos y que hicieron que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. 

“Estoy bien, es solo que… sentí algo extraño. Disculpame, no era mi intención sobrepasar nuestra confianza ni ofenderte.”

Rachel, en un impulso, tomó la mano de Quinn. La misma mano con la que había acariciado su rostro. 

“No te preocupes Quinn.” Esta sonrió un poco. 

“Quisiera recordarte por completo… no entiendo cómo pude olvidar a alguien tan bondadosa como tú” Rachel respiró para controlar su acelerado corazón que se alborotó ante tales palabras. 

No pudo decir palabra por unos segundos, su Quinn no sería tan abierta con ella como para expresar tal pensamiento. Pero no se quejó del comentario. 

“No tienes por qué apresurarte. Ya te lo dije, aunque no me recuerdes yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea.”

Quinn sintió cómo su estómago hizo una pirueta. Pero decidió no prestarle tanta atención a este sentimiento cuando su cabeza aún le dolía. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo que podría ayudarle a pasar el dolor. 

“Me gustaría dormir un poco pero siento que con este dolor me tomará mucho tiempo. ¿Te puedo hacer una petición?”

“Lo que quieras” dijo Rachel dulcemente. 

“¿Puedes cantar para mi?” La sonrisa de Rachel se agrandó en ese momento. 

“Será un placer.” Quinn, con ayuda de Rachel, se acomodó en la cama para estar más cómoda. Pronto la voz de Rachel comenzó a cantar, pensando que tal vez era una buena idea, Rachel decidió cantar la canción de su dueto con Quinn. 

Poco a poco las facciones de Quinn se fueron suavizando hasta que solo su plácida respiración se escuchaba. 

Rachel terminó la canción, colocando la mano que aún sostenía en la cama se dirigió hacia la sala de espera.

Continuará…


End file.
